Prophecy Child
by loveprass
Summary: Vampires, werewolves, humans, royalty, mates. Konoha high school is full of these. Let's see what happens when the new girl in school shakes things up for a certain group of people and catches the eye of a certain red-headed vampire prince. When she finds out a few things in school that shock her to the core. And what's with this prophecy. Au.
1. backstory

Once upon a time, there was a loving mother and a loving father. The mother had curly dark brown hair, hazel eyes and high cheek bones. The father had black hair, blue eyes and was well built.

They're first child was a baby girl. She had her mother's looks but had straight hair like her father and his personality; she was born on February 7. The girls name was Elizabeth Nichole Baker.

When the girl was five years old her parents had another baby, this time it was a boy. The boy looked like their father except, he had their mothers' hair color and curliness when it gets long. His name was Burton George Baker or Burt for short. He was born on October 15.

When little Elizabeth first held her baby brother on his very first Christmas she said "I will always protect you, always." And true to her word she did, when he was bullied she always had his back and chased the bullies away.

Now their family wasn't perfect or anything, they too had problems. Elizabeth was diagnosed with 'MS' at the age of ten. Burt had autism. Both had ADHD. It was a mess.

Now this is where the real story begins when Elizabeth is thirteen and Burt is eight.

~Elizabeth's P.O.V~

I was getting off the school bus with my little brother. Finally it's summer. As we walked up to our house I started to have a bad feeling. So I listened to my gut and pushed Burt protectively behind me.

"What's wrong, sissy?" Burt asked me. I put a finger to my lips as a sign to be quiet while looking at him seriously. Burt knows when I have my serious face on its best not to question me.

I hesitantly opened the door and took a small peak inside. I opened the door all the way and looked around. I saw a lump on the ground in front of the couch. I grabbed my brother's upper arm and dragged him with me. What I saw almost made me cry. My father was lying on the ground deathly pale with two fang-like marks on his neck.

Now I wasn't stupid or anything, I knew vampires and werewolves existed, my parents told me when I was ten, but I had a friend at school who was a vampire and the other was a werewolf who told me when we were little. I felt my brother grab me tighter and started to silently cry. I went over to my dad and checked his pulse. Nothing. There was no pulse.

I put on a brave, emotionless face and went to the little table that was by the couch. I opened the little drawer. There it was in all its glory. My family's emergency 40-milimeter pistol loaded with hollow points. I didn't hesitate to grab it.

Now I know what you're thinking 'a thirteen-year-old couldn't know how to use a gun.' Well it's quite possible when your dads over protective and is a gun lover, you get taught how to use a gun. My dad started to teach me when I was seven.

After I grabbed the gun I heard a moan of pain that sounded like our mother coming from upstairs. I quickly but quietly walked to the stairs, still holding my little brother's arm, and walked up the stairs. When we got upstairs I heard another moan of pain, it was coming from my parent's room.

I walk over, gun in hand. I peaked through the slightly cracked door. What I saw scared me. My mom was being sucked dry by a vampire. I held my little brother tighter and ran to the other side of the hall way to his room.

"OK Burt I want you to go into your room and lock the door until I come back and say that it's ok to come out." I commanded. He nodded and did as told.

I walked back to my parents' room and looked into the room just in time to see it drop my mom's corpse. I put on an impassive face as I kicked the door open. Alerting the vampire.I shot at it, the bullet grazed its shoulder.

The vampire came at me with its inhuman speed and pinned me against a wall. I let out a gasp as my back makes contact. I feel the vampire's fangs graze against my skin; I clutch the gun in my hand just remembering it was there. I put the gun to the vampire's open mouth and shot.

Now I'm no idiot I knew if I had a 40-millimeter pistol that close to my face and fired it, it would have some repercussions; it could possibly have killed me. But the only thing on my mind was my little brother and keeping him safe. But luckily I only got a gash to my forehead.

I ran out of the room after I put the gun on safety and set it down. I went straight to my little brother's room and knocked.

"It's OK now, Burt. You can come out now." I say in a soft voice. He opens the door and runs straight at me crying. I pick him up and go back downs stairs and out the front door. I ran to our neighbor's house.

Our neighbor Mrs. Johnson. She is a sweet old lady. She treats Burt and me as her own grandchildren. She would do anything for us.

I knock on the door and hear a faint 'come in' before I enter her house.

"Mrs. Johnson! Please help us!" I yell. I hear a pair of footsteps and look up. I see the woman gasp and run to us.

"What happened, dear? Oh my goodness you're bleeding. Come on you can tell me while I get you cleaned up." She said/asked me. I nod and let my brother stand.

He clings to me as if I was his lifeline. As she cleaned off the blood I tell her what happened and finally start to cry over my lost family. She calls the police and EMS. They get there in ten minutes. I get my head stitched up there as well. I also got questioned as to what happened I tell them and kept a stony façade all the while.

The next week for my brother and I was a living hell. We had news reporters all up our asses. I gave them the entire story again with the façade. But when asked why I did it, I let it down and gave this statement.

"I did it for my little brother. I promised my family I would always protect him when I was five. And if I could I'd do it all again, I would." The confidence and determination in my eyes and voice had shocked everyone.

After the week was over social services came to take us to an orphanage. Me being me put my foot down and yelled a big 'NO' in their faces. They were going to take us anyways but Mrs. Johnson said she'll adopt us, so they let us be.

We live with her for three more years before she died. Social services same again but this time I had a surprise for them. My brother and I inherited a lot of money from our parents and Mrs. Johnson, so I decided that we would run off to Japan. Konoha, Japan to be exact. Since we both speak Japanese fluently.

We grabbed every thing we needed and headed of to the airport. About 24-hours later we arrived. I found us a house to rent that was near by the schools I enrolled us in. I drifted off to sleep with my thoughts on how much my life changed in three years.

But what I didn't know was that my life was going to change even more as soon as I stepped through the front doors of school.


	2. charcter info

Elizabeth Baker

Looks: long waist length dark brown hair with natural blood red streaks (barely noticeable), high cheek bones, slightly pale skin, green eyes, glasses, slim hour glass figure, tongue ring, bubble butt, long legs, a little bit bigger than average breasts, birthing hips, 5'2 in height.

Likes: singing to herself or her brother, dancing when she's alone or in front of her brother, her little brother, friends, food, sports, and animals.

Dislikes: make-up, perverted creeps, rogue vampires and werewolves, fan girls/fan boys, poofy dresses.

Personality: protective, motherly, blunt, honest with her opinion, sarcastic, kind, dangerous when angered, a little bit of everything but evil.

Age:16

Birthday: February 7

Bio: Hello. My name is Elizabeth. I love my baby brother and will always protect him, even if I lose my life that was my promise when I first held him. Now that our parents are gone, I'm the only one he has left, I'll never abandon him. Well I have to go now, bye.

Burton (Burt) Baker

Looks: short brown hair, ice blue eyes that look like a snowflake inside, lean figure, fit, 4'11.

Likes: his big sister, football, food, his sisters' singing, and animals.

Dislikes: rogue vampires and werewolves, fan girls/fan boys, perverted creeps, bullies.

Personality: kind, outgoing, blunt, honest with his opinion.

Age:11

Birthday: October 15

Bio: Hi my names Burt my sister and I have a rough past but we stick together like glue. I will always be there for my sister and make/let her happy. I will always be grateful to my sister. Anyways I gotta go our flight's leaving soon.


	3. the first day of school and his mate

The next day I woke up at 5am. I got up and went downstairs.

The house I'm renting is a two story, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms. The downstairs has a living room, dinning room, and a kitchen. The upstairs has the bedrooms and bathrooms.

My room has blood red walls with black rose designs. My floor was hard wood. It has a balcony, dresser, a walk in closet, a bathroom, and a queen size bed.

Burt's room has sky blue walls with snow flake designs. Hard wood floors. It has a bathroom, a dresser, a closet, and a full size bed.

I went into the kitchen and made breakfast for me and Burt. I called for Burt to get his breakfast. I made pancakes, bacon, and sausages. After we were done eating it was 6:30.

Our schools starts at 7:00, since I don't have a car we walk to school, it is a fifteen minute walk to my school and Burt's school is on the way to mine so it only a ten minute walk to his.

I get up and get our medical stuff. You know the medicine, allergies, medical conditions, prescriptions, doctor's notes, ECT. After I'm done packing my stuff in my backpack and Burt's stuff in his, and I grab my crutches, we head off for the schools.

"Burt remember you need to go to the principal first, then the nurse, then the cafeteria. Since they don't have the gluten free food that we need yet I packed us lunch." I tell my little brother, he nods at me. "And remember what I told you about bullies?" I ask him. He nods and repeats what I always say.

"Walk away and tell a teacher, and if that doesn't work and they use force beat them up, and if they still won't leave me alone get you." He repeats grinning. I smile at him fondly and proud.

"That's my boy." I said and the rest of the walk was silent.

I watched him walk into the school. I started to walk again to my school. I arrived five minutes later. I walk in and immediately go to the principal's officer is and knock. I hear a 'come in' so I did. I smiled at the principal.

"Hello I'm the new student, Elizabeth Baker." I tell him and he nods his head. I already know he's a vampire and an old one at that. But he's one of the good ones.

"Ah, miss Baker. I'm the principal, Mr. Senju. Welcome to the school. You are a human, correct?" He asks. I nod my head. "Good. You are not mated either, I see. Well, I need you to wear this necklace. All none mated humans have to were this necklace." He tells me and I nod my head.

I grab the necklace and study it. It has a gold chain and a heart at the bottom that says not mated. _'Wow can you get any more obvious.'_ I thought putting it on.

"It won't come off unless you've been mated or you graduate." Mr. Senju said. I nod my head again. _'Man, I'm doing that a lot, oh well.'_ I think.

Mr. Senju hands me my schedule and I leave his office and make my way to the cafeteria. I don't need to go to the nurse's office because I already know when to take my meds. I go into the cafeteria and give the doctors note to the lunch ladies. They nod their heads and smile at me saying; 'OK we will have your gluten free foods by next week' I smile at them and nod.

I hear the bell ring and rush to my locker I put my crutches and lunch in my locker and go to my first class. I find it two minutes later. I knock on the door and hear a 'come in' so I did.

As I entered the class I saw the teacher was a vampire. He had gravity defying silver hair, an eye patch, and a mask that covered everything else but his right eye.

I know what your probably wondering, 'am I nervous?' The answer is HELL NO. I mean who wouldn't be nervous and probably scared in a room full of werewolves and vampires. ME. I'm weird I know. But come on I'm not the nervous type. There are very few things I'm nervous about. Plus I've killed a vampire before. I'm not scared.

"Hello. You must be the new student. I'm Kakashi Hatake. You'll call me Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi-sensei said. "Now state your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future." He told me. I nodded... again.

"My name is Elizabeth Baker. I'm from the U.S.A so don't question the name. My likes are my little brother I won't tell you the rest. My dislikes are fangirls, fanboys, bullies, girly crap which includes make-up. My I won't tell you my hobbies, 'cause it's my business. And my dreams for the future get to know me and you'll find out." I said smirking. I turned back to Kakashi-sensei. "So where do I sit sensei?" I ask.

"You'll sit in the back by, Gaara." He said and I nod. "Gaara raise your hand so she knows where you are." Sensei commanded.

I look up to see a boy in the back with red hair, pale skin, a tattoo kanji for love on his forehead, rings of what looks to be guyliner (eyeliner for guys) around his eyes, and beautiful teal eyes. I mean yeah he's a vampire but still most vampires have a little color to them, he's pale but not an ugly paste-y pale either, it's a nice shade of pale.

Something in me tingled like some body shocked me when I looked at him. _'Hmm, I wonder why that happened?'_ I thought interested.

~Gaara's P.O.V. ~

I was at my locker with my sibling listening to them talk about their mates and how you feel a spark when you first see them, and how it's so great to have a mate.

"Will you just shut up." I commanded annoyed.

"Sorry, you're just sour 'cause you haven't found your mate yet." Temari, my older sister, said teasingly. My eye twitched and I silently glared at her.

"Yeah, she's right, little bro. You'll find your mate one day. I mean come on if Naruto found his mate, you'll definitely find yours." Kankuro, my older brother, said patting me on back. I hear the bell ring sighed.

"Bye, Gaara." They said in unison.

I head to class and got in my normal seat. Kakashi-sensei was on time today. Well what do you know there IS a first for everything. He sits down and starts reading. Five minutes later there's a Knock on the door. Everybody's heads turn to the door. Kakashi-sensei said 'come in'.

The second I saw the girl walk in I felt a spark. _'Damn they were right.'_ I thought taking some time to study her.

She had the air of confidence around her. Not like most new students who usually have the air of nervousness and more often then not fear around them. And she is human, interesting.

She had dark brown hair with blood red streaks in her hair down to her waist, she was around 5'2, and she was wearing baggy clothes so I didn't know what her figure was. Her clothes were, from what I could tell, a baggy sweat shirt, and worn out baggy looking blue jeans. She wore absolutely no make-up from what I could tell.

"Hello. You must be the new student. I'm Kakashi Hatake. You'll call me Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi-sensei said. "Now state your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future." He told the girl. She nodded.

"My name is Elizabeth Baker. I'm from the U.S.A so don't question the name. My likes are my little brother I won't tell you the rest. My dislikes are fangirls, fanboys, bullies, girly crap which includes make-up. My I won't tell you my hobbies, 'cause it's my business. And my dreams for the future, get to know me and you'll find out." Elizabeth said smirking. She turned back to Kakashi-sensei. "So where do I sit sensei?" She asked.

'So her names Elizabeth. Well, then.' I thought.

"You'll sit in the back by, Gaara." He said and she nod. "Gaara raise your hand so she knows where you are." Sensei commanded me. I raised my hand and she looked at me. She seemed to study me for a minute before walking down the aisle.

~Elizabeth's P.O.V. ~

I walked down the aisle when I sensed a hand come near my ass. _'Oh Hell No.'_ I grab the hand before it touches me, twist it and give him a cold glare, not my death glare, but a scary glare none he less.

"I advise you not to try that again because if you do, I don't care if you're a vampire, werewolf, or a fucking human, I will not hesitate to break your damn arm. Got It." I whispered so only he could hear me, deadly poison and malice dripping from every word. The guy nods his head frantically. I smirk. "Good." I said and release his hand and keep walking like nothing ever happened. As soon as I sat down I asked Gaara.

"Do you mind if I put my feet up?" He shrugged, so I put my feet up.

"OK, class who's gonna show Elizabeth around?" Kakashi-sensei asked. One girl raises her had and I look over to her. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes, she was also pale. She's a turned vampire.

"I'll do it Kakashi-sensei." Blondie said. Kakashi-sensei nodded.

"Alright. Now that that's settled, you kids talk amongst yourselves." Sensei said. Blondie came over to me pulling a pink haired girl over.

"My names Ino and this is Sakura. I'm a vampire, I used to be a human and I'm mated. Sakura is a human and is unmated." Ino said. I nodded.

"I already knew you were a vampire. I can tell the difference between a vampire, a human, and a werewolf. And as you just heard my name is Elizabeth, I'm human and unmated myself, as if the necklace didn't already give that away." I said.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the two bitches and the newest bitch." A voice said. I look over to see a human girl with glasses, red hair and a scowl on her face. She looks like the typical slutty bitch, I hate slutty bitches, and what she said pissed me off. I got out of my seat and walk around Ino who looked scared of this chick.

"What did you just call me, slore (slore means slutty whore to the people who don't watch 'lizard lick towing'). I'm not A bitch. I'm THE bitch but to you it's, MISS bitch." I said smirking. She looked at me confused.

"What's a slore?" She asks. I start to laugh.

"A slore darlin' is a slutty whore. Which is exactly what you are." I tell her smirking the whole time. Her expression changes from confusion to pure anger and I hear laughing. She raises her hand and slaps me and I let her. "That right there darlin' is assault. You touch me again and trust me I'm not gonna LET you hit me again, and I will fight back. One more thing you aren't scaring me, so quit trying." I say looking at her in the eyes.

She looks so pissed she goes to slap me again, this time I stop it grab her wrist jump on a desk and jump behind her, put her wrist between her shoulder blades and push her arm up by her elbow. She struggles to move, but I don't care I bring my hand up and hit the back of her neck making her pass out.

"Man I absolutely can't stand people like her. She'll be up in about three hours." I say and sit back down.

~3rd P.O.V. ~

Everybody was amazed by what Elizabeth just did. Even Kakashi.

"Stop staring at me. I might not be able to move on my own later but it was worth it." She mumbles but everybody could hear it.

~Elizabeth's P.O.V. ~

"What do you mean 'might not be able to move on your own later'" Ino asks.

"Well I have this medical condition called 'MS' or muscular sclerosis. It's where the muscles and nerves don't work right and the blood doesn't flow right in apersons body. This means some days I won't be able to move my legs without pain, or if I'm up on my legs to much, my feet will turn purple from lack of blood flow. It also causes muscle spasms. I was diagnosed with this when I was ten and I had to stop playing sports and had to sit on the bleachers during gym, it sucked." I explained. Everybody was even more shocked. And just as they gained their composure the bell rang.

I got up and walked out of the class room. I was in the hall right out side the door waiting for Ino. Ino came out with Sakura I showed them my schedule luckily I have one of them in each of my classes. I walked to my locker them flanking me all the way there I put away my read for fun books and kept the rest in my bag. The next class would be music.

I had Ino in this and she said she has a couple friends in this class that she would introduce to me. Joy, note the sarcasm.

We got there a head of time. So Ino decided to introduce me to her friends. One was named Temari she was standing next to Gaara. Ino said they are siblings. The next one was a guy named Shikamaru. He is mated to Temari, but he's still a human, for now. The teacher came in her name was Konan. She is so sweet.

Konan-sensei is a turned vampire and mated to a man named Yahiko. She has short light blue hair a piercing under her lip and an origami flower on her head, and amber eyes.

Konan-sensei told us to pick a song we know and an instrument. I reached over to my backpack. Ino saw me do this.

"Hey Elizabeth. What are you doing?" She asks.

"Just wait and you'll find out." I tell her she nods watching me carefully. I grab my backpack and take out a little black circular thing. With a red button on the top. Ino looks curiously at the little device and I notice that the other three were looking towards me as well. "Just watch." I said.

I push the red button, and the little circular device turns into a guitar. It's a country guitar that is blood red. I look at my four new friends to see them looking in amazement at the guitar. Well Gaara's eyes say amazed but his face remained emotionless.

"Pretty cool right. I invented it myself. I actually have a whole orchestra in my backpack." I whisper to them so nobody else hears. They nod except for Gaara but I already know he's the mostly silent type. "This is my special guitar though it can make any instrument sound. All I have to do is think about a song and play the right guitar notes and it'll do the rest. And on top of it, it will do back up vocals" I explain.

Konan-sensei was calling people up. Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, and Gaara already went. Ino went with 'rolling in the deep by Adel' she couldn't hit the high notes but it was still really good. Temari and Gaara sang together they sung 'bring me to life by evanescence' they sang it perfectly. And Shikamaru sang 'born free by kid rock' surprisingly Shikamaru had pulled it off he has a blues voice from hell. Now it was my turn. I'm gonna sing 'this kiss by faith hill'. I closed my eyes and started to sing.

This Kiss by Faith Hill - Lyrics

play this

 _"I don't want another heartbreak_  
 _I don't need another turn to cry, no_  
 _I don't want to learn the hard way_  
 _Baby hello, oh no, goodbye_  
 _But you got me like a rocket_  
 _Shooting straight across the sky_

 _It' s the way you love me_  
 _It's a feeling like this_  
 _It's centrifugal motion_  
 _It's perpetual bliss_  
 _It's that pivotal moment_  
 _It's, ah, impossible_  
 _This kiss, this kiss_  
 _Unstoppable_  
 _This kiss, this kiss_

 _Cinderella said to Snow White_  
 _How does love get so off course_  
 _All I wanted was a white knight_  
 _With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse_  
 _Ride me off into the sunset_  
 _Baby I'm forever yours_

 _It's the way you love me_  
 _It's a feeling like this_  
 _It's centrifugal motion_  
 _It's perpetual bliss_  
 _It's that pivotal moment_  
 _It's, ah unthinkable_  
 _This kiss, this kiss_  
 _Unsinkable_  
 _This kiss, this kiss_

 _You can kiss me in the moonlight_  
 _On the rooftop under the sky, oh_  
 _You can kiss me with the windows open_  
 _While the rain comes pouring inside, oh_  
 _Kiss me in sweet slow motion_  
 _Let's let everything slide_  
 _You got me floating_  
 _You got me flying_

 _It's the way you love me_  
 _It's a feeling like this_  
 _It's centrifugal motion_  
 _It's perpetual bliss_  
 _It's that pivotal moment_  
 _It's (ah) subliminal_  
 _This kiss, this kiss_  
 _It's criminal_  
 _This kiss, this kiss_

 _It's the way you love me baby_  
 _It's the way you love me, darlin'_

 _It' s the way you love me_  
 _It's a feeling like this_  
 _It's centrifugal motion_  
 _It's perpetual bliss_  
 _It's that pivotal moment_  
 _It's (ah) subliminal_  
 _This kiss, this kiss_  
 _It's criminal_  
 _This kiss, this kiss_

 _It's the way you love me baby_  
 _It's the way you love me darlin'"_

~3rd P.O.V. ~

Everyone in the room was in awe of Elizabeth's voice especially Gaara. It was like they were listening to an angel. This is the first time any of them heard such a sweet voice. When Elizabeth was finished with the song everybody snapped out of there trance.

~Elizabeth P.O.V. ~

I heard the bell ring and made my guitar into the circular device, and left the room. Ino following me out the next class of the day is with Sakura and its chemistry. I meet up with Sakura by me locker.

"Hey Elizabeth. How'd music go?" She asked.

"Ok I guess. Everyone sang and played music but I didn't think I did well." I told her smiling. What can I say the girls have grown on me already.

"Well come on we got chem' with Sasori-sensei. I'll introduce you to some more people!" She exclaimed.

We got to chem' rather quickly and there were a few minutes left until class started.

"OK. Elizabeth this is Sasuke, Kankuro, Naruto, Choji, and Hinata." She said pointing to each one. "Sasuke's a-" I cut her off.

"I know Sasuke's the vampire prince, I read about him. Kankuro's a vampire, Naruto's the werewolf prince, I read about him too, Choji's werewolf, and Hinata's a turned werewolf, Naruto's mate, and the princess of werewolves. Correct." She nods her head at me looking dumbfounded. "I told you I can tell the difference."

"Yes but Kankuro is also our brother." Temari said popping out of no where with Gaara. I didn't even flinch just tensed ready for attack. "Aw, you didn't freak out." Temari said pouting.

"Sorry Temari." I told her.

I find a spot and start walking over to it but freeze and tense, knowing what was going to happen in a second. I take one more step and hear a 'pop' come from my ankle. Eight heads snap to me.

"Don't worry it's nothing serious. This happens to me all the time, it's just a sprained ankle it will be fine by tomorrow." I said sitting on the ground, pulling up my pant leg, grabbing my ace bandage from my backpack, and wrapping it tightly around my ankle.

I lift myself off the ground and look at the confused face of Temari, and still worried yet slightly confused eyes of Gaara, I giggle at them. "I practically have Narnia in here." I tell them pointing to my backpack.

Class starts and it's boring as hell. I mean come on I already know this. When class ends it's off to lunch. I go to my locker and grab my lunch and a book, then head to the cafeteria. Ino is waiting for me at the double doors. I come over to her and she grabs my arm and drags me to a table with eighteen other people at it.

"Ok. Here are the others. That's Kiba, Shino, Sai my mate, Lee, Neji, Ten-ten, Ayame she's Sasuke's mate, and Yuki she's Kankuro's mate." Ino said.

"Before you even start to say what race they are don't remember I can tell. Kiba is a werewolf, Shino is a vampire, Neji is a human, for now, Sai is a vampire, Lee is a vampire, Ten-ten is a werewolf, Ayame is a turned vampire and Yuki is a vampire." I recite. All of them stare at me dumbfounded, still. "What it's not that hard to tell. Vampires have a lighter skin tone than a human, werewolves have a darker skin tone than a human, turned vampires have a slightly darker skin tone then regular vampires, and turned werewolves have a slightly lighter skin tone the a regular werewolf. Seriously guys it's not rocket science." I tell them.

I grab my meds and take them, swallowing with water, I take out my lunch and book and sit next to Ino and Sakura. I hear people whispering about what I did to Karin and smirk. I keep reading until I feel a tap on my shoulder I turn around and see... the slore herself, Karin. I turn back around and feel her glaring a hole in the side of my head. I snap back around to her and glare menacingly at her she flinches back I smirk a little but keep my glare up.

"Is there a problem slore?" I ask in a deadly cold voice. I saw her start to shake in fear. When she said nothing, I smirked before turning back around to my food. I sensed her run at me and all I do is put a hand up, she runs straight into it and falls flat on her ass. I turn back around and glare at her. "Do you want me to hurt you?" I ask her. "Bitch you can't intimidate me so quit trying. Oh, and here's a little tip sweetheart with all that make-up I could mistake you for a clown." I told her still glaring. She nods and runs off.

I turn back around my glare dropped off my face with a smirk replacing it, I shake my head. "Stupid slutty bitch, doesn't know when to quit." I say more to myself. Ino's group just laughs save for the stoic ones who smirk.

"About time a girl came along who isn't afraid of what she can do." Sasuke said.

"There isn't anything that slore can do to me. Oh and if some of you guys doesn't know what slore means it means slutty whore." After I said that even the stoic ones snicker. "There is nothing that she can say or do to me that will make me afraid of her." I tell them. "I don't have any secrets that she can use against me." I said.

"You have secrets?" Ino asked me.

"Doesn't everybody." I stated. "I will tell you all eventually it's nothing bad really. Just some things I don't like to remember." I say looking down.

"Oh. I get it bad breakup?" Ino asks me. I choke on my food a little.

 **"No!** Not even close it involves my family. And why would you even say that! I never had time for a dating life, nor did I want one back home! I mean come on all the guys there are like my brothers! That would be like dating my brother! No thank you! Plus back home I'm just considered one of the guys! Thank you very much!" I said appalled at the thought of it.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know. Wait your family. Are you being abused? Is that why you where baggy clothes?" Ino asked, eyes widening. I look at her like she's crazy.

"No my parents were very loving." I said, before thinking of my wording.

"Wait. Were?" Neji said immediately.

"Damn. I was hoping nobody would catch that. But yes were. As in not any more. They've been dead for three years now. But it's not because there dead, its how they died that I don't like to remember. But that's all I'm saying... for now at least." I tell them. They nod understanding.

The rest of the lunch period we talked about random things until the topic of me singing in music class came up.

"Yeah you should have heard Elizabeth sing! That girl got a voice!" Ino exclaimed.

"I wasn't that good you guys were better." I said wanting to change the subject. Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, and Gaara looked at me like I had grown an extra head and gone crazy.

"Like hell you aren't! Every one was in a trance 'till you stopped playing!" Temari nearly yelled. The other three nodded in agreement. I started to blush.

I was starting to feel warm so I took of my sweat shirt to reveal my black built in bra kinda low cut skin tight tank top. I looked up to see the guys staring at me.

"What. Do I have something on my face?" I asked receiving no answer. I look down and see my tank top, not seeing what's wrong. "Why are they staring?" I ask Ino. She looks at my tank top and back at my face.

"They're staring because you're wearing that tank top. It shows you're figure way too well." She answered.

"I really have to remember that this isn't back home in Wisconsin where guys won't stare at me." I deadpanned myself, but the girls heard. "Hey this is better then what I usually wear, I'm usually only wearing sports bras and during in gym I only wore a sports bra and booty shorts." I told them the girls nodded and the guys snapped out of there trance. "Welcome back to the real world boys. Glad you could join us. So what classes do you guys have next?" I ask.

"We all have weapon practice class. Everyone from our grade has it at the same time, same as the other grades but they have it at a different time." Sakura explained. I perked up at the word 'weapon'.

"Did you say **weapon?"** I ask and she nodded my eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas and my smile was huge. "What type of weapons are we aloud to use?!" I ask exited. Everyone at the table is looking at me with 'wtf' faces.

"Any kind that we want." Sasuke replies.

 **"Sweet!** That class is already my favorite!" I exclaim. I look at their 'wtfh' faces and answer the unasked question. "I love weapons." I tell them. I grab my backpack and take out a black square with a red button. I push the button and a few seconds later there's a bow I take out a matching black square with a red button and push that one. Out comes a quiver full of arrows. They look at it then back to me and it repeats two more times.

"Where did you get this technology and where can I find some?" Ten-ten asked me.

"You're gonna have to ask me to make you some 'cause I made it." I answer her calming down from my hyper-ness.

"Really." She sounds astonished.

"Yes. I also make instruments." I inform them. Just as I finish speaking the bell rings.

 _'Yeah. Time for weapons class.'_ I think. I get up and so did everybody else. We all start walking to weapons class. Turns out weapons class was out doors. I see Karin smirking at me. _'What's that little skank up to?'_ I mentally ask narrowing my eyes at her. The teacher comes in. Her name is Anko she's a human.

~Karin's P.O.V~

 _'I'll show that new girl what I can do with weapons and then she'll be so scared, she'll never come back to school and if that doesn't work I'll just shoot at her by 'accident' and she'll be history.'_ I think.

~Elizabeth's P.O.V~

I watch Karin as she pulls out a few kunai and shuriken. She hits the target two kunai and two shuriken and hit the center the rest are on the second ring. She looks back at me with a smirk. I roll my eyes; _she wants to intimidate me, huh._

I grab my backpack and take out my bow and arrow buttons and push the red buttons. I grab an arrow, load it on my bow, pull the string back, and fire. It hit dead center. I take another arrow and do the same it goes though the first one. I smirk I kept shooting on a few other targets, they always hit dead center. I never miss.

I look towards my new friends. The guys are impressed, the girls are amazed. I walk back towards them.

"Cool, huh. I told you I like weapons." I tell them. Then I hear someone shout 'stray kunai, look out.' I spun around and grabbed the kunai that was inches away from my stomach. Gotta love my reflexes. "OK, who the hell threw the kunai?" I ask looking at Karin who looks 'innocent'. Everybody shrugs but Karin. _'Bitchy slore.'_ I think. I gave the kunai to Anko-sensei when the bell rang.

I head out with Ino at my side along with Gaara, Hinata, Ayame, Shikamaru, and Yuki. _'So they have this class to. Wait. Why is Gaara always in the classes I have?'_ I think. The next class I have is history. _Perfect. I love history._

Our history teacher is Asuma-sensei. His mate is the art teacher Kurenai-sensei. I have her class next. Asuma-sensei starts to teach us about the paranormal wars that most don't even know about. To say I was fascinated would be an understatement. When class ended, I almost groaned, but caught myself in time. Shikamaru was sitting next to me caught it and smirked. _Damn him._

Next up art with Kurenai-sensei. I had this class with Sai, Ino, Gaara, Temari, Ten-ten, and Neji. All Kurenai-sensei assigned us to do during this is sketch on a canvas then paint it. We all did as instructed. Sai was on my left, Gaara was on my right, and Ino was behind me, the others were somewhere behind Ino.

I sketch it of my family back during Burt's first Christmas when I was holding him. If I didn't know any better I would have said it was the picture that we took. When I was done I almost cried, but I managed to hold it in. Sai looked over at my painting and made an inaudible gasp.

"Who's that?" He asked me. I smiled.

"That's my mom. That's my dad. That's my brother. And that's Me." I say pointing to each one of us. "This was my brother's first Christmas, and the first time I held my brother." I told him. "I was five almost six." He nods and goes back to work. When then bell rang I was out the door before Ino had time to react.

My next class was calculus, with Minato-sensei, he's the king of all werewolves, and Naruto's father mated to Kushina the queen of all werewolves. I had this class with Sakura, Shino, Lee, Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata.

Calculus. Not much to say about it, except that its math. I'm not good at math, I'm not wonder woman. I'm not good at math I always get D's and C's in math. Math class was the slowest class I had.

Next was gym with Gai-sensei, this class had everyone from our grade just like weapons. I go up to Gai-sensei and give him my doctors note for my MS he nods and tells me to sit on the bleachers. I nod and sit on the bleachers.

I take out my IPod and start listening to country music looking at everyone on the field running and playing with the sports equipment longingly. But I'm not going to strain my body, I'm already going to be in a wheelchair permanently by the time I'm fifty, I better not push it anymore than I already am. I sighed.

I sense someone sit next to me and tense. I pause my music and turn my head to see Gaara. I calm down. I nod to him in greeting and he nods back. That tingly sensation came back. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. I feel his hand on my shoulder and I feel like someone just zapped me. I looked at Gaara again. There it is that tingly sensation. _'What is wrong with me?'_ I ask myself.

"What's up, Gaara?" I ask him. He just shakes his head, and lets his hand fall. You know he doesn't talk much. The bell rings signaling the end of school. I get up off the bleachers and make my way to my locker. I put all my books for school in there since they didn't give out homework today.

I went outside the front doors and see Ino there. As soon as Ino spots me she waves me over. I walk over to her.

"Hey, Elizabeth. Come on I'll take you home." Ino said I freeze.

"Um, Ino, I have to pick my brother up first." I tell her. She smiles at me.

"We can pick him up to. Come on please." She begs.

"I guess so." I said.

Ino all but drags me to her blue dodge viper convertible. I open the passenger door and get in.

"So where is he at?" She asks a.

"Middle school, a couple minutes away." I tell her. We were there in two minutes.

I look to see my brother on the ground, bruises and scratches all over him. _'OH HELL NO!'_ I think. My momma bear side is coming out. I open the car door fast. I rush to hear what their saying. There were two boys, they look a couple years older then Burt.

"What are you going to do, ass hole. Gonna call your big sister to come stop us. I bet she doesn't even care." A boy with black hair said.

"Yeah, she doesn't care about you. She never has and never will." A boy with dark blue hair said. He went to punch Burt in the face, Burt flinches and closes his eyes, and I grabbed the boys fist. I twist his arm around and put his wrist between his shoulder blades, like I did to Karin.

"I would shut the fucking hell up if I were. You don't know who your picking on." I tell them. Burt looks up at me grateful.

"Oh yeah and who are you, his girlfriend?" The black haired boy said looking me up and down. "Why don't you dump this loser and go out with me." He said cockily while smirking. I look at him like he's insane.

"One: I'm his sister, two: **OH HELL TO THE FUCKING** NO! And three: if you touch my little brother again, I WILL **kill you."** I tell them with a menacing glare. "Now get the hell away from my baby brother!" I yell at them releasing the blue haired boy's wrist and pushing him away. The two bullies run off scared for their lives. _They better be._

I turn to face my brother I look at him with a gentle, soft look. "Come on, Burt lets go." I said. I help him up and pull him to the car. He looks confused. "My new friends giving us a ride home." I inform. He nods, and we got into the car.

I get in the back seat with him and put ointment on the cuts and bruises. "What did I tell you about bullies? I told you to get a teacher, beat them up, or call me. You did none of that." I scold him glaring a little. "You're lucky I got there when I did or who knows what could have happened." He nods hanging his head in guilt.

"Sorry sissy." Burt tells me, my face softens.

"It's fine. But next time do as I say or you'll get hurt." He nods again. The rest of the car ride Burt and Ino talked. I'm glad he likes my friend.

When we get home Ino waves to us and leaves. I go into the kitchen and make spaghetti we eat I take a shower and go to bed.

~Gaara's P.O.V. ~

It's finally time to go home. After touching Elizabeth's shoulder I'm positive she is my mate. I felt it, that zap, it felt so good, so right. I saw Ino take her some where, since I'm a vampire, I followed on foot. I followed them to the middle school, where she scared two kids for life. It was quite the funny sight. I saw her with the boy that she said was her brother. Well they do certainly look alike.

I know she cherishes her little brother by the way she stood up to those kids and the way she talks about him. She gets this protective gleam in her eye when she talks about him. I follow them to her house, I need to make sure she's safe.

Vampires are very over protective of there mates, same goes with werewolves, although werewolves are the most protective.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Elizabeth close the front door. I sigh knowing she's safe and run back to the mansion where my family lives. As soon as I enter my sister is right next to me grinning.

"So where were you, Gaara?" She asks. I smirk and say one sentence that says it all.

"Kankuro was right." Temari's jaw drop and uses a hand to cover her gaping mouth.

"Oh. My. God." She mutters. "You finally found your mate, huh." She states. I nod in confirmation. Suddenly she smirks. "Who is it, and when are you gonna tell her?" She asks me.

"It's the new girl, and when the time is right." I tell her and go to my room's balcony and look at the sky all night long.

(Authors note: This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. Love y'all~loveprass


	4. Old friends come back, revealing secrets

The next day I did my morning routine by taking a shower, getting dressed in pants, a built in bra tank top and a sweat shirt with 'Sons Of' on the top, a grim reaper holding a ball in it's right hand and a scythe in it's left with the blade going behind it's head, and 'Anarchy' on the bottom.

(If anybody has watched the show 'Sons Of Anarchy' you're at fucking awesome. I watch it myself and for those who don't, I pity you for not knowing what we're talking about. If you start to watch it now I strongly advise you to watch from it from the first episode of the first season or you won't get won't get what's going on and all the references that are in the previous seasons. But if you like blood, guts, bikers, drugs, death, violence, mature scenes, and pure psycho moments and people. I strongly advise you watch this show. Warning there is a lot of hot guys. Currently on season seven and the last and most bloody season yet. I do not own Sons Of Anarchy, those rights go to the awesomely sadistic mind of Kurt Sutter. Thank you Kurt you give me something to watch on Tuesday nights at 9:00pm central time on fx.)

Made breakfast and lunch, got Burt up and went to school only this time my legs were killing me so I took my wheel chair. I waved my brother off and went to my school.

When I got there I saw Ten-ten. She must have smelled me with that werewolf nose of hers and looked at me and waved. She saw me in my wheel chair and looked confused. I rolled over to her.

"My MS is acting up today, so it hurts to walk." I tell her. She nods and helps me up the ramp. "Thank you Ten-ten."

"It's no problem." She tells me.

The school bell rang and I went off to get my books. I got to class before the bell rang again. That whole day 'till lunch were my new friends asking me what was wrong? Other then that my day was normal since Karin didn't try anything.

After that I fell into a routine of my morning routine, my school routine, for a whole month. Some days I would have to be in my wheel chair but most I was fine, a few 'accidental' kunai throws every now and then. They all know where I live and who my little brother is.

I kinda started to develop a crush on Gaara, but I didn't get my hopes up or let things become awkward or anything. I mean come on what are the chances of me being his mate, I'll tell you 1/x, x being the number of how many females who aren't mated in the world.

But anyway, enough of my love life problems. I'm really starting to trust my new friends. I mean there nice and loyal. I just need a little push to tell them my secret.

All though they can be a bit impulsive. Hell Ayame dragged me and my brother to Sasuke's palace where I met his parents and brother. Queen Mikoto is the sweetest thing, King Fugaku on the other hand is stoic as hell, and Itachi is a lot like me kind and over protective of his little brother, Sasuke, so we get along great and are really close brother/sister wise though.

I was snapped out of my daze by a knock on the door. Kakashi said 'come in.' Standing there was my two best friend from Wisconsin. Suigetsu and Juugo. Suigetsu's a vampire and Juugo's a werewolf.

I was shocked to the core. I never thought I would see them again, or for a few more years. I've known them both since preschool, were we first met. They helped me keep my head clear and not think that all vampires and werewolves were evil, after the attack. I still have the friendship necklaces that they gave me.

When I heard Kakashi ask who wanted to show them around my hand was immediately up. Kakashi-sensei nodded to me and I nodded back. He didn't say anything but told them to sit next to Ino.

I saw Gaara look confused at me. I waved it off. After Kakashi gave the OK to talk to eachother, I got up and tackled the two boys in a hug. Gaara goes next to Ino and Sakura who also look confused now.

"I haven't seen you two since I moved!" I exclaimed with the biggest smile on my face and I was giggling like mad. They looked shocked to see me but that didn't stop them from laughing and hugging me back. They couldn't see me in the back only my hand. "Why the hell are you two here?" I asked.

"Well, we didn't want to be in a place that reminded us of our best friend without her being there. So we came here to start a new life in a place that wouldn't remind us of her, and it's just our luck that we happened to be tackled by her." Suigetsu said grinning.

"Wait, Elizabeth. You know these two?" Ino asked.

"Uh, yeah, only since preschool, these are my best friends!" I exclaimed, still happy. "Guys this is Suigetsu he's a vampire and this is Juugo he's a werewolf. Boys these are some of my friends Ino, Sakura, and Gaara." I said introducing them. Suigetsu and Juugo looked shocked again I know exactly why.

"You have female friends. It's the start of the apocalypse!" Suigetsu said dramatically. Juugo nodded in agreement. I giggle.

"I know. But these aren't my only chick friends, boys." I inform. Suigetsu puts his hand on my forehead.

"Yep, she's sick." Suigetsu said. I roll my eyes at him.

"Stop that. I am not sick, jackasses." I said slapping his hand away glaring a little.

"And she's all better." Juugo muttered. I roll my eyes again.

"You two are weird." I swear I haven't smiled this much since I've been here. Suddenly both their faces turn serious. _That can't be good._ My smile is immediately off my face.

"Have you told them about, IT, yet?" Juugo asked. I shake my head no. "Why not?"

"Because I don't know how to tell them. You both know that it took me two months to start trusting you two after THAT happened, and I've been around you two since preschool. I've actually been thinking about telling them." I say slowly trying to keep my composure.

"You've got to tell them. Soon." Suigetsu tells me. My head hangs. Then comes back up

"I'll tell them tonight if you two are there." I compromised. I snuck a peak at my three friends. They look lost and confused. I don't blame them, I would be too. I look back at my two besties and see them nod at me. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

We all chatted until the bell rang. I showed the boys their classes and we had most classes together. We did not have each other in art and calculus. What? I looked at their schedules.

When it was lunch time I lead Suigetsu and Juugo to the lunch room. We got our food which was pasta and went to sit with my friends. Once there I introduced everyone and sat down.

"Hey guys?" I asked a little timid. They all looked at me. I took a deep shaky breath and continued. "Can you guys come by my house right after school? It's about time I told you of how my parents died, it's something I like to keep privet that's why I will not tell you hear." I look up at them with a serous look. They all nod their heads noticing my tension on the subject. I nod at them and they go back to doing what ever they were doing.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, the slore (Karin) was out sick today so she didn't bother me. When we were at my house I told my brother what I was going to do, he nodded and as soon as I sat down he was in my lap. I told everyone to sit down.

The order went like this. I was on the three person couch that was pushed back on the wall Juugo on my right, Suigetsu on my left, Burt in my lap. Sasuke sat in the recliner with Ayame on his lap. Gaara was sitting on the other three man recliner facing me, Temari on his left, Kankuro on his right with Yuki on his lap. Naruto and Hinata on the love seat. The rest were on the ground. I had a distant look on my face and my eyes looked clouded as I began to tell my tale. I spoke slowly in a distant yet cold voice.

"It was the end of school and the start of summer when it happened. I was thirteen Burt was seven almost eight at the time. I remember, us getting off the bus and I had a bad feeling as we walked up to the front door of our house.

I grabbed Burt and pushed him behind me, trusting my instinct. I hesitated to open the door but did anyway. What I saw was honestly scared me. I saw my father's corpse, two fang marks in his neck. I checked for a pulse, but found none.

I grabbed Burt, who was bawling his eyes out and grabbed dad's emergency gun. He taught me everything I know about weapons and fighting. I heard something from upstairs that sounded like mom.

I kept Burt behind me, gun raised and ready to shoot. We walked upstairs and I heard the noise again. I went and checked it out. I saw... a vampire, sucking my mother dry. I took Burt to his room and told him to lock the door, until I told to come out or run.

After I knew he was safe, I went back to where my mother was. I saw the vampire throw her lifeless corpse on the ground. I kicked the door open all the way and shot, I grazed his arm. The vampire came after me next. He grabbed my throat and slammed me against the wall.

I was terrified, I thought I was going to die. I didn't remember the gun that was still in my hand, until the vampire's fangs grazed my neck. I put that gun into its mouth and shot.

Blowing its head up instantly, but did not leave me unscathed. The pressure from the gun being that close caused a deep gash into my forehead, leaving behind a scar. For me to forever remember the night I lost my parents and the night I almost lost my life." I finished. I felt a few tears escape my eyes and my tank top soaked with my brother's tears.

I looked at everyone. They all wore looks of shock openly, even Gaara who looked a little angry too. Why would he be angry though? I shake it off telling myself it was nothing. Juugo and Suigetsu were trying to calm Burt down. I held onto my little brother tighter and said 'I will protect you, no matter what.' Everyone finally snaps out of it and looks at me with pity. This pissed me off.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" I yell. "I don't need pity or sympathy! It's done, it's over with! I can't bring them back to life! Sure I miss them but I can't change what's already happened!" They look at me in shock... again, and then they understand.

"So that's why." Ino mutters.

"Oh, there's one tiny detail that I forgot. Burt says when I saw mom the being sucked dry, my eyes turned red and I looked pissed." I said. Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ayame, Shikamaru, and Yuki's eyes widen mouths hung open. "What? Is that bad? My dad's eyes turned red when he was pissed to." I inform them.

After another half an hour they all left. I told Burt I was tired and going to bed, he nodded and went to get something to eat. I change into a night gown and plop down in my bed and look at the ceiling. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep but can't. So I stared at the ceiling for a few hours waiting for sleep to come.

I get off my bed at around midnight and go to my balcony. I welcome the cool breeze that hits my skin. I close my eyes and sigh in content. When I open my eyes I look up at the stars I stay like that for thirty minutes, until I heard my name. I look down and see Gaara.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him my curiosity getting the better of me. He doesn't respond, just jumps up on my balcony.

"I have something to tell you myself." Gaara states. I look curiously at him. He looks at me straight in the eye and said. "You are my mate." I'm shocked. I have no idea what to say except.

"And you're telling me this now because?" All he said was.

"The time was right."

"So? What now?" I ask looking back at the stars.

"You move in with me and my siblings." He told me. I look at him like he grew another head.

"And what about my brother. I'm not leaving him alone."

"You can take him with us. Just say yes Temari and Kankuro already know, and so does Yuki and Shikamaru since their living with us." I look at him in the eye again and see honest and sincerity in his eyes.

I slowly nod my head still digesting this information. He looks really happy that I agreed. He did the thing I didn't expect him to do. He grabbed me and pulled me to him and kissed me. The kiss was slow, gentle, passionate, sweet, and filled with love. I pulled back so I could breathe. ' _Well hot damn.'_ was my only thought.

He looked at me and smiled. He told me they would move me and my brother this weekend, since it was Wednesday, and left after giving me a peck on the lips. I went back inside and layed on my bed. The last thought I had was _'this day was full of revealing secrets.'_ Then I fell asleep.


	5. moving

It's Friday night, tomorrow is the day that my brother and I are moving in with Gaara and his siblings and their mates. I'm lying on my bed right now; everything's packed and ready to go. Every body at school knows about me being Gaara's mate, except Karin she was out sick for the rest of the week. Yeah, needless to say I have fangirls after me. No we haven't actually mated or half mated, yet. I'm still a little hesitant about fangs.

I told Burt that I was Gaara's mate and we were moving in with him the morning after Gaara told me (Thursday morning), he was a little skeptical of me even dating anybody. Yeah, needless to say Gaara got threatened by my eleven year old brother; it was hilarious, even better though Burt was threatening Gaara in my living room in front of the whole group, I was laughing so hard I was crying.

~flashback to interrogation~

It's 5:00pm Thursday.

I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. I saw everybody from the group (Sasuke, Sakura, Ayame, Yuki, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Temari, Neji, Ten-ten, Lee, Choji, Ino, Sai, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Suigetsu, and Juugo.)

"Come on in." I said to the group of people in my doorway.

"Who's at the door sissy?" Burt asked.

"Just my friends, Burt." I reply.

They went to my living room and sat down while I went to get dinner for everyone. I offered to make everyone dinner at lunch today, since none of them have ever had brisket before or a good home cooked American meal except for Suigetsu and Juugo, who have had this and suggested I make it.

My mom taught me how to cook and bake while she was still alive, and daddy taught me how to grill. So I am doing a country style American barbecue. I made corn on the cob, ribs, brisket, hamburgers, hotdogs, baked beans, a cake, cupcake cake and an ice cream cake.

We are eating in the living room 'cause I don't have enough room in the small dining room. I grab every thing on a big metal tray and took it out to the living room, not expecting what I saw and heard. As soon as I entered the living room Suigetsu took the tray and set it on the coffee table. I look at him strangely until I hear laughing.

I look over at the couch and see my brother pulled up a chair and sat in front of Gaara, glaring at him like I taught him straight in his eyes, with his hands folded in front of his face, with a serious look on his face. Then I heard this.

"Since dad is not here I'll do the threatening for him." Burt said in the cold voice I use. I put a hand over my mouth to suppress my laugh. Sasuke, Neji and Juugo were snickering, the girls were giggling, and the others were laughing. "If you hurt my sister I'll kill you with the 40, if you touch her in any way that she doesn't like, want, or isn't ready for, I'll torture you like how sissy and dad taught me. Got it." Burt said I was full out laughing a long with every body else on the first threat. I stopped when he said 'sissy'.

"Hey, hey, hey. We do not discuss the torture that I teach you. That is stuff between you and me. Besides they don't need to know about my demented torture." I said. They turn to me and give me 'what the hell' faces, I just giggle.

"And the guys don't need to know about dad's torture 'till they have kids. Only we, Suigetsu, and Juugo know about dad's torture but we grew up with him." I finish. They give me another look. "I can't help my demented thoughts; I hung out with my dad to much. I'll tell you about dad's torture one day just not today." I said smirking thinking about my dad's torture. I start to laugh again thinking about them holding their crotches all of them even the girls. I look at Suigetsu to see him snickering too, I look at Juugo to see him wincing holding his crotch, and Burt's laughing too all four of us are thinking about dad's torture.

"Is he ok?" Ino asks looking at Juugo.

"He'll be fine in a few minutes. He's remembering dad's torture. That is the usual reaction for everybody when they hear it." I say. She nods. "Ok now let's get to eating, and Burt stop threatening Gaara. And Gaara be happy that it was him and not my dad or you would have been interrogated and threatened and told what his torture is." I told them every one nods and starts to eat.

~flashback over~

I look out of my balcony and fall asleep.

The next morning I got up at 9am and did my routine. After Burt and I ate it was 10am. I heard a knock on the door and opened it and see Gaara, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Temari, and Yuki. There are three cars.

"Hey guys. Come on in." I tell them. "Burt, come on get the suit cases!" I shout. I receive an 'ok' and five minutes later Burt comes down with the suitcases. I grab one last thing which is the 40-millimeter pistol that was in the living room drawer. They look at me like I was crazy. "No matter what you guys say or do I will not get rid of this gun. It's the gun that saved my life." I tell them, they reluctantly nod. We put every thing in Temari's mustang. Burt climbs in with Temari and Shikamaru and I go with Gaara.

The drive was 30 minutes. I looked out the window at all the different types of trees, but there were no pine trees like Wisconsin. I guess I'm a little homesick, but I can't go back until I'm eighteen.

I look a head and see this huge mansion surrounded by trees. _Wow._ It was blue and purple. It looked really cool. (sorry not going into detail I'm being lazy and I'm getting tired)

~Time skip~

We just finished unpacking everything, Burt's room is down the hall from mine, and apparently I'm sharing with Gaara. I don't mind though his room is a lot like mine except it doesn't have black roses. Gaara told me when we got here that his father barely ever visits from Suna but his mom visits all the time and that they already have clothes for me.

It is now 7pm at night and I'm exhausted. I grab my pj's and go to the bathroom to change. I walk out of the bathroom and plop down on the fluffy bed. So comfy. I sense Gaara lay down on the bed and pull me to him. Me being half-asleep don't fight and fall asleep. 'I'm glad I gave Burt's meds and schedule to Temari.' Is the last thing I thought before fully falling asleep.

~Gaara's P.O.V. short pov ~

Elizabeth looks like an angel asleep. She's so pretty, but she doesn't see it. I can tell she misses her home. But what she said on Wednesday about her having red eyes when she's pissed. It has me wondering about something mother said long ago. I wonder if she is the one.


	6. The ancient prophecy and the slore's cha

Week after the last chapter time skip.

Now if there is one thing I despise with all my being is fucking shopping with teenage girls, on Saturday. Let me tell you how I'm shopping with the girls.

It started out like any other morning in the Subaku house. I woke up in Gaara's arms, took a shower, made breakfast, and ate with the sand siblings and Burt. When all of a sudden Sakura comes in and drags me away (literally) from my omelet, bacon, and sausage and dragged me into the back of her car where the rest of the girls were and Temari came with.

Needless to say I was pretty pissed that I didn't get to finish my bacon and sausage. Then the car starts moving and next thing I know is we're at the mall. Now we're going to a bunch of different girly stores, they want me to buy a dress I didn't want to or find any that I liked so they left to find something for themselves while I just walked around.

I know I'm gonna have to find a dress and cloak for the talent show but I can't find the right one. I look up from my thoughts and what do you know. I found the perfect dress. I can't tell anyone that I'm gonna wear a dress. Nobodies ever seen me in a dress save for my brother, not even Suigetsu and Juugo. So I'm gonna surprise them.

The dress is white and has slits on either side going up to the mid thigh… I can't really describe the rest of it there are no words for it. I grab the dress, try it on, and take it to the counter and buy it. I stuff the bag away so nobody will notice it. 'Now all I need to do is find a cloak that will block out my scent.'

"Hey Elizabeth come on were going to the next store!" Ino squeals dragging me with her. 'And here comes more torture.' I thought mentally crying anime tears. After a 4 more hours of my own personal Hell (shopping and teenage girls squealing) we finally decided to go back home… with about twenty-million shopping bags full of clothes.

Ino got 40 sky-blue dresses, t-shirts, belly shirts, tube tops, skinny jeans, shoes, and accessories each; damn her and her unlimited credit card. Hinata got 20 purple kimonos, tank tops (I corrupted her, she used to be so shy and now she walks around in nothing but tank-tops), skinny jeans, shoes, and accessories each. Sakura got just as much as Ino only she got tank tops too and her's were a pale pink. Temari and Ten-ten got 20 sports bras, dresses, tank tops, and jeans each Temari's were a pale yellow color and Ten-ten's were a grayish pink. I got 30 pairs of sports bras, my usual tank tops, jeans (baggy and skinny), they half of it was black the other half was blood red, except the jeans they're blue jeans, and the one dress. I also bought a lot of smell proof blood red material, since I didn't find a cloak I was gonna sew one, I just told the girls I was gonna sew a dress with it, it wasn't a complete lie, I will make a dress out of it if I still have enough material.

Now the girls are taking me back home. All day I've swore I've been forgetting something I just can't remember what. I was silent the whole car ride home trying to remember what I've forgotten. After we get back home and Temari and I say our good buys I go to put ever thing up.

After I'm done I plop on the bed and watch the first expendables with popcorn. I love that movie; my favorite scene is when the guys head gets exploded into nothing but pink mist in one shot by the automatic shotgun. I love the automatic shotgun, it's my favorite weapon, I always start to giggle like a school girl and get really excited and bouncy when I hear the automatic shotgun fire.

Burt just came in my room no doubt hearing the automatic shotgun; he loves it just as much as I do. Burt sees the screen and within' a few seconds Burt's sitting right next to me fully engrossed in the movie. Right as the credits start there's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled still giggling. I look to the door and see Suigetsu. "Hey Suigetsu what's up?" I asked, my eyes are brighter than they usually because of seeing the automatic shotgun.

"You watched the expendables without me." He wines.

"I didn't know you were here or I would've invited you and Juugo to come watch it with Burt and me." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on." He said and put a blind fold over my eyes and picking me up putting me on his back. Since he knows how much of a klutz I can be when I can't see. When he takes the blind fold off and what I see makes me remember what I forgot. It's my birthday; I can't believe I forgot about my birthday. Yep that's right I'm now 17.

I hear everybody shout 'surprise' and 'Happy birthday', I bet I do look surprised and for the first time, ever I blush. Suigetsu sees me blush and gasps tugging at Juugo's arm and points to me when Juugo sees me blushing he's opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

All my friends are here even Itachi and he's with people who I have no clue who they are. There's a vampire with orange hair and a lot of piercing with his arms wrapped around, wait is that Konan sensei, so that must be Yahiko, a werewolf with red hair who looks a little thin; I'm guessing he's Nagato, a vampire with blue skin who looks like a shark who looks very similar to Suigetsu, a vampire with slick back silver hair, a werewolf with Christmas eyes, a half white half black plant looking guy, a vampire guy with a mask, a blonde werewolf tranny, and a red haired vampire.

"Did you do this?" I ask Gaara who just showed up besides me, my blush wore of a little while ago. He smiles and nods. I give him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks. I haven't celebrated my birthday in so long I forgot it was today." I tell him and hug him. "Now I'm going to go say 'hi' to Konan-sensei and Itachi." With that I dash off to two people.

"Hi Konan-sensei and Itachi." I tell them they both look at me and smile. Itachi puts him arm around my shoulder in a sideways hug.

"Hey birthday girl." Itachi greets.

"Hello Elizabeth. Please outside of school you can call me Konan." Konan said to me I smile and nod my head. "So what took you so long to get down here? We sent you're brother to get you but he didn't come back."

"Oh, sorry about that I was watching the expendable and my favorite gun, the automatic shotgun, was shooting and Burt and I just love the thing so he sat down and started to watch it with me." I explained. The group of people looked at me with shock. "What? Can't a girl like guns and weapons?" I ask, they all shake their heads and smiled.

Then I feel a hand touch my ass. I grab the offenders hand put my foot on the table and flipped over him and put his wrist in-between his shoulder blades and pushed up on his elbow hard making him wince.

"Don't. Touch. My. Ass. Or. I. Will. Rip. You. Limb. From. Limb. Got it!" I hiss with venom lacing my voice. The offender was the slick back silver hair vampire guy.

"I suggest you don't do that again, Hidan, because she will rip you're arm out and beat you like a piñata with it." Sasuke said completely serious, coming over standing next to his brother smirking at 'Hidan's' pain.

"Like she could. She's too weak" Hidan said taunting me. Bad idea. I use my hand that is not hold his arm in place and used my thumb to put pressure on a pressure point on his neck making him cry out in pain. By this point everybody stopped what they were doing and watched what I was gonna do to this stupid mother fucker.

"Never underestimate me. Especially since I've been a black belt in martial arts since I was six and have been training in martial arts since I could crawl." I hissed. I lifted myself in the air pressing down on him and kicked his legs out from underneath him grabbing his other arm and holding it back so he would hit face first. He did and he was knocked out. I got off of him and stuffed him in a random closet, not really caring. "There! Done!" I said smiling. I looked at everyone only to see the only shocked ones are Itachi, Konan and the others. My friends went back to whatever they were doing while I was answering Itachi's questions.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Itachi asked.

"I wasn't kidding about what I said earlier, I have been a black belt in martial arts since I was six." I responded. "Now will somebody please tell me who they are?" I asked gesturing to the people I don't know.

"Oh, right, how could I forget?" Konan said more to herself. "Elizabeth this is my mate, Yahiko, our childhood friend Nagato-" Konan started.

"I'm Obito." The masked guy said.

"Sasori, brat." The red headed vampire said.

"I'm Deidara, hm." Blonde tranny.

"Kakuzu." Christmas eyes werewolf.

"I'm Zetsu." The plant thing said

"I'm Kisame, kid." The shark looking vampire said.

"Oh, your Suigetsu's uncle. That's why you both look alike." I said out loud. He chuckled and tussled my hair.

"And you're this 'super awesome human best friend' of his that I've heard so much about." He said. I nod my head proudly.

"Damn straight. I mean what other human would've done that to a vampire." I giggle. "Oh and Konan, I've got my routine already done and the song that goes with it." I said, she smiles and nods at me.

"So this is the student you were talking about." Yahiko said. Konan nods again and smiles warmly at me.

"Ok everyone now I want Sissy or as you know her Elizabeth girl to come up here and sing and then I want you to dance the macerana and the boot scootin' boogie with me you're way." Burt said up on the little stage. I pale considerably at the last part and then have a massive blush on my face. Itachi and Konan see this and raise an eyebrow. I walk to Burt.

"Why Burt? Why do you want me to d-d-dance in front of all these people?" I ask which he and I both know means no. So Burt gives me the puppy dog eyes and pout. "No, no, no. I will not dance. Puppy dog eyes will not change my mind." I cross my arms and give him a stern look. Then he put tears in his eyes and sniffs. _'_ _Damn must resist.'_ "No Burt." Burt kicked it up a notch, his little pouty lips started to quiver and a tear fell from his eye. _'_ _Damn him and his pout.'_ "Fine you win! Just stop doing that!" I yell closing my eyes. Then I hear Suigetsu's laughing really loud and realize we still have a crowd of people watching us. I turn around and full out glare at Suigetsu. "Shut up!" I yelled. I go up to my room and grab my backpack, come back downstairs onto the little stage took out my guitar button and pushed it, and threw my backpack to the side. I decided to sing 'Look at me By Carrie Underwood'

 _"_ _I would bet my life, like I bet my heart_  
 _That you were the one, baby_  
 _I've never been so sure of anything before_  
 _It's driving my heart crazy_

 _I can't hold out, I can't hold back now_  
 _Like I've done before_

 _Darling, look at me_  
 _I've fallen like a fool for you_  
 _Darling, can't you see_  
 _I'd do anything you want me to_

 _I tell myself I'm in to deep_  
 _Then I fall a little farther_  
 _Every time you look at me_

 _How do you do that, babe?_  
 _Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you_  
 _I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this_  
 _First time in your arms, I knew_

 _The way you held me, I knew that this could be_  
 _What I've been waiting to find_

 _Darling, look at me_  
 _I've fallen like a fool for you_  
 _Darling, can't you see_  
 _I'd do anything you want me to_

 _I tell myself I'm getting in to deep_  
 _Then I fall a little farther_  
 _Every time you look at me_

 _Every time you look at me"_

After I finished I put my guitar back in button form and put it back in my backpack. I turned on the macerana and walked towards my brother dreading every step I take that will reveal my secret of which I dance like a Jamaican. (AN: if you don't know how a Jamaican dances like; they dance very seductively with their hips and move said hips in ways that will keep men/women staring depending on what gender you are and which way you swing. I should know I dance like a Jamaican but I'm not one my dad was taught by Jamaicans and I inherited it along with my grandmother's belly dancing skills, I can also jingle dance I won't go into detail about that though.)

~Small time skip after dancing~

Every bodies staring at me. And when I say everybody, I mean everybody, all wide eyed and jaws dropped, with a small blush on the more stoic guys' faces as for the rest of the guys, I'm glad Burt got towels before we started dancing or the maids would be cleaning up a lot of blood. I start to smirk and laugh I get back up and start dancing to 'save a horse ride a cowboy'.

After I was done dancing, with my Jamaican style and belly dancing, to that even the stoic guys' have towels. I break down laughing pointing at them on the ground clutching my stomach, tears are pooling out of my eyes like a waterfall, Burt right next to me doing the same thing.

"I knew I was gonna get stared at, but I didn't know I was gonna get bloody noses!" I said through my laughing. The girls look a little jealous.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Sakura asks. I look at Sakura but out of the corner of my eyes I see Itachi do the same and freeze. 'I think I have another match to make.' I think.

"I learned the dances from my daddy but I already was doing some of the stuff, he learned from Jamaicans and I got the belly dancing from my grandmother but was never taught how to, it just come natural to me." I explain. "Oh and I've been doing the Jamaican style dancing since I was five." I add smiling, Burt nods in conformation. After everybody calmed down it was time for presents and then cake.

"You guys know you didn't have to get me anything." I said sincerely. Suigetsu rolls his eyes at me.

"Yeah but we wanted to. Now open the presents and no excuses." Suigetsu said.

"Sissy, sissy, open mine first." Burt said excitedly shoving a box in my hands; I raise an eyebrow at him wondering how he got me something. As if he heard my mental question he said. "Suigetsu helped me get it." I nod at him, opening the box. The thing I see has me tackling my brother and Suigetsu say thank you about a fifty times. The 'thing' I saw was a German rottweiller puppy. What can I say? I'm a huge animal lover.

I carefully take the puppy out of the box and stroked her silky soft fur with a big grin on my face. I was informed of the gender by my brother. When I took her out everybody looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? I love animals." I tell them, they nod at me.

I got a set of lingerie from Suigetsu I'm glad I looked in his box before taking it out, after I saw what it was I almost murdered him, my face as red as a tomato. It took Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke, and Itachi to get me off of him, Suigetsu now has two black eyes and might not be able to have kids and I apologized to Karin for that and for being mated to a dumb ass. She laughed and waved it off. I was told I needed anger management by Suigetsu and beat the shit outta him again and had to be pulled off of him again with the same guys' plus Naruto, Juugo, and Kiba. After that Suigetsu kept his mouth shut.

I got a charm bracelet from Sakura, a locket from Ino with our group and my brother's picture in it and one of just me and Gaara. I got a pair of twin katanas from Ten-ten, a new 10 set of tongue rings from Temari; Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan were surprised that I had another piercing besides my ears.

I got a new electric guitar and an amp from Konan, the Percy Jackson book series from Hinata, a new set of earrings from Karin, a (non poofy) strapless black dress from Neji, a black second layer of skin form fitting full body jump suit from Lee including; gloves and flat shoes. I got a new set of arrows from Sasuke, golden with diamonds hair clip from Yuki, a sons of anarchy Bikini from Ayame, a MP3 player from Shino, a freaking horse from Kankuro; who also built a barn and fence for me. I got a hunting Ak-47 from Juugo. I got a few other things from the rest like clothes and jewelry I got something from every one except Gaara; not that I'm complaining.

After that we all had cake, danced some more, and everybody else left. The party kept going until 10:00pm. I went up to my room and put everything away put on my pj's; my pj's are a pair of shorts and a sports bra, in the bathroom.

After I left the bathroom I was immediately engulfed into the strong arms of Gaara, I snuggled into them more. I felt something cold slip onto my hand. I pulled away and looked at my hand and see a beautiful ring. I look up at Gaara and smile. I pull him down by his neck and kiss him passionately.

"Thank you, Gaara." I said.

"Happy birthday, Elizabeth." He said. After that we went to bed for the night. This has been my best Birthday.


	7. my birthday… oh boy

Week after the last chapter time skip.

Now if there is one thing I despise with all my being is fucking shopping with teenage girls, on Saturday. Let me tell you how I'm shopping with the girls.

It started out like any other morning in the Subaku house. I woke up in Gaara's arms, took a shower, made breakfast, and ate with the sand siblings and Burt. When all of a sudden Sakura comes in and drags me away (literally) from my omelet, bacon, and sausage and dragged me into the back of her car where the rest of the girls were and Temari came with.

Needless to say I was pretty pissed that I didn't get to finish my bacon and sausage. Then the car starts moving and next thing I know is we're at the mall. Now we're going to a bunch of different girly stores, they want me to buy a dress I didn't want to or find any that I liked so they left to find something for themselves while I just walked around.

I know I'm gonna have to find a dress and cloak for the talent show but I can't find the right one. I look up from my thoughts and what do you know. I found the perfect dress. I can't tell anyone that I'm gonna wear a dress. Nobodies ever seen me in a dress save for my brother, not even Suigetsu and Juugo. So I'm gonna surprise them.

The dress is white and has slits on either side going up to the mid thigh… I can't really describe the rest of it there are no words for it. I grab the dress, try it on, and take it to the counter and buy it. I stuff the bag away so nobody will notice it. 'Now all I need to do is find a cloak that will block out my scent.'

"Hey Elizabeth come on were going to the next store!" Ino squeals dragging me with her. 'And here comes more torture.' I thought mentally crying anime tears. After a 4 more hours of my own personal Hell (shopping and teenage girls squealing) we finally decided to go back home… with about twenty-million shopping bags full of clothes.

Ino got 40 sky-blue dresses, t-shirts, belly shirts, tube tops, skinny jeans, shoes, and accessories each; damn her and her unlimited credit card. Hinata got 20 purple kimonos, tank tops (I corrupted her, she used to be so shy and now she walks around in nothing but tank-tops), skinny jeans, shoes, and accessories each. Sakura got just as much as Ino only she got tank tops too and her's were a pale pink. Temari and Ten-ten got 20 sports bras, dresses, tank tops, and jeans each Temari's were a pale yellow color and Ten-ten's were a grayish pink. I got 30 pairs of sports bras, my usual tank tops, jeans (baggy and skinny), they half of it was black the other half was blood red, except the jeans they're blue jeans, and the one dress. I also bought a lot of smell proof blood red material, since I didn't find a cloak I was gonna sew one, I just told the girls I was gonna sew a dress with it, it wasn't a complete lie, I will make a dress out of it if I still have enough material.

Now the girls are taking me back home. All day I've swore I've been forgetting something I just can't remember what. I was silent the whole car ride home trying to remember what I've forgotten. After we get back home and Temari and I say our good buys I go to put ever thing up.

After I'm done I plop on the bed and watch the first expendables with popcorn. I love that movie; my favorite scene is when the guys head gets exploded into nothing but pink mist in one shot by the automatic shotgun. I love the automatic shotgun, it's my favorite weapon, I always start to giggle like a school girl and get really excited and bouncy when I hear the automatic shotgun fire.

Burt just came in my room no doubt hearing the automatic shotgun; he loves it just as much as I do. Burt sees the screen and within' a few seconds Burt's sitting right next to me fully engrossed in the movie. Right as the credits start there's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled still giggling. I look to the door and see Suigetsu. "Hey Suigetsu what's up?" I asked, my eyes are brighter than they usually because of seeing the automatic shotgun.

"You watched the expendables without me." He wines.

"I didn't know you were here or I would've invited you and Juugo to come watch it with Burt and me." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on." He said and put a blind fold over my eyes and picking me up putting me on his back. Since he knows how much of a klutz I can be when I can't see. When he takes the blind fold off and what I see makes me remember what I forgot. It's my birthday; I can't believe I forgot about my birthday. Yep that's right I'm now 17.

I hear everybody shout 'surprise' and 'Happy birthday', I bet I do look surprised and for the first time, ever I blush. Suigetsu sees me blush and gasps tugging at Juugo's arm and points to me when Juugo sees me blushing he's opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

All my friends are here even Itachi and he's with people who I have no clue who they are. There's a vampire with orange hair and a lot of piercing with his arms wrapped around, wait is that Konan sensei, so that must be Yahiko, a werewolf with red hair who looks a little thin; I'm guessing he's Nagato, a vampire with blue skin who looks like a shark who looks very similar to Suigetsu, a vampire with slick back silver hair, a werewolf with Christmas eyes, a half white half black plant looking guy, a vampire guy with a mask, a blonde werewolf tranny, and a red haired vampire.

"Did you do this?" I ask Gaara who just showed up besides me, my blush wore of a little while ago. He smiles and nods. I give him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks. I haven't celebrated my birthday in so long I forgot it was today." I tell him and hug him. "Now I'm going to go say 'hi' to Konan-sensei and Itachi." With that I dash off to two people.

"Hi Konan-sensei and Itachi." I tell them they both look at me and smile. Itachi puts him arm around my shoulder in a sideways hug.

"Hey birthday girl." Itachi greets.

"Hello Elizabeth. Please outside of school you can call me Konan." Konan said to me I smile and nod my head. "So what took you so long to get down here? We sent you're brother to get you but he didn't come back."

"Oh, sorry about that I was watching the expendable and my favorite gun, the automatic shotgun, was shooting and Burt and I just love the thing so he sat down and started to watch it with me." I explained. The group of people looked at me with shock. "What? Can't a girl like guns and weapons?" I ask, they all shake their heads and smiled.

Then I feel a hand touch my ass. I grab the offenders hand put my foot on the table and flipped over him and put his wrist in-between his shoulder blades and pushed up on his elbow hard making him wince.

"Don't. Touch. My. Ass. Or. I. Will. Rip. You. Limb. From. Limb. Got it!" I hiss with venom lacing my voice. The offender was the slick back silver hair vampire guy.

"I suggest you don't do that again, Hidan, because she will rip you're arm out and beat you like a piñata with it." Sasuke said completely serious, coming over standing next to his brother smirking at 'Hidan's' pain.

"Like she could. She's too weak" Hidan said taunting me. Bad idea. I use my hand that is not hold his arm in place and used my thumb to put pressure on a pressure point on his neck making him cry out in pain. By this point everybody stopped what they were doing and watched what I was gonna do to this stupid mother fucker.

"Never underestimate me. Especially since I've been a black belt in martial arts since I was six and have been training in martial arts since I could crawl." I hissed. I lifted myself in the air pressing down on him and kicked his legs out from underneath him grabbing his other arm and holding it back so he would hit face first. He did and he was knocked out. I got off of him and stuffed him in a random closet, not really caring. "There! Done!" I said smiling. I looked at everyone only to see the only shocked ones are Itachi, Konan and the others. My friends went back to whatever they were doing while I was answering Itachi's questions.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Itachi asked.

"I wasn't kidding about what I said earlier, I have been a black belt in martial arts since I was six." I responded. "Now will somebody please tell me who they are?" I asked gesturing to the people I don't know.

"Oh, right, how could I forget?" Konan said more to herself. "Elizabeth this is my mate, Yahiko, our childhood friend Nagato-" Konan started.

"I'm Obito." The masked guy said.

"Sasori, brat." The red headed vampire said.

"I'm Deidara, hm." Blonde tranny.

"Kakuzu." Christmas eyes werewolf.

"I'm Zetsu." The plant thing said

"I'm Kisame, kid." The shark looking vampire said.

"Oh, your Suigetsu's uncle. That's why you both look alike." I said out loud. He chuckled and tussled my hair.

"And you're this 'super awesome human best friend' of his that I've heard so much about." He said. I nod my head proudly.

"Damn straight. I mean what other human would've done that to a vampire." I giggle. "Oh and Konan, I've got my routine already done and the song that goes with it." I said, she smiles and nods at me.

"So this is the student you were talking about." Yahiko said. Konan nods again and smiles warmly at me.

"Ok everyone now I want Sissy or as you know her Elizabeth girl to come up here and sing and then I want you to dance the macerana and the boot scootin' boogie with me you're way." Burt said up on the little stage. I pale considerably at the last part and then have a massive blush on my face. Itachi and Konan see this and raise an eyebrow. I walk to Burt.

"Why Burt? Why do you want me to d-d-dance in front of all these people?" I ask which he and I both know means no. So Burt gives me the puppy dog eyes and pout. "No, no, no. I will not dance. Puppy dog eyes will not change my mind." I cross my arms and give him a stern look. Then he put tears in his eyes and sniffs. _'_ _Damn must resist.'_ "No Burt." Burt kicked it up a notch, his little pouty lips started to quiver and a tear fell from his eye. _'_ _Damn him and his pout.'_ "Fine you win! Just stop doing that!" I yell closing my eyes. Then I hear Suigetsu's laughing really loud and realize we still have a crowd of people watching us. I turn around and full out glare at Suigetsu. "Shut up!" I yelled. I go up to my room and grab my backpack, come back downstairs onto the little stage took out my guitar button and pushed it, and threw my backpack to the side. I decided to sing 'Look at me By Carrie Underwood'

 _"_ _I would bet my life, like I bet my heart_  
 _That you were the one, baby_  
 _I've never been so sure of anything before_  
 _It's driving my heart crazy_

 _I can't hold out, I can't hold back now_  
 _Like I've done before_

 _Darling, look at me_  
 _I've fallen like a fool for you_  
 _Darling, can't you see_  
 _I'd do anything you want me to_

 _I tell myself I'm in to deep_  
 _Then I fall a little farther_  
 _Every time you look at me_

 _How do you do that, babe?_  
 _Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you_  
 _I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this_  
 _First time in your arms, I knew_

 _The way you held me, I knew that this could be_  
 _What I've been waiting to find_

 _Darling, look at me_  
 _I've fallen like a fool for you_  
 _Darling, can't you see_  
 _I'd do anything you want me to_

 _I tell myself I'm getting in to deep_  
 _Then I fall a little farther_  
 _Every time you look at me_

 _Every time you look at me"_

After I finished I put my guitar back in button form and put it back in my backpack. I turned on the macerana and walked towards my brother dreading every step I take that will reveal my secret of which I dance like a Jamaican. (AN: if you don't know how a Jamaican dances like; they dance very seductively with their hips and move said hips in ways that will keep men/women staring depending on what gender you are and which way you swing. I should know I dance like a Jamaican but I'm not one my dad was taught by Jamaicans and I inherited it along with my grandmother's belly dancing skills, I can also jingle dance I won't go into detail about that though.)

~Small time skip after dancing~

Every bodies staring at me. And when I say everybody, I mean everybody, all wide eyed and jaws dropped, with a small blush on the more stoic guys' faces as for the rest of the guys, I'm glad Burt got towels before we started dancing or the maids would be cleaning up a lot of blood. I start to smirk and laugh I get back up and start dancing to 'save a horse ride a cowboy'.

After I was done dancing, with my Jamaican style and belly dancing, to that even the stoic guys' have towels. I break down laughing pointing at them on the ground clutching my stomach, tears are pooling out of my eyes like a waterfall, Burt right next to me doing the same thing.

"I knew I was gonna get stared at, but I didn't know I was gonna get bloody noses!" I said through my laughing. The girls look a little jealous.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Sakura asks. I look at Sakura but out of the corner of my eyes I see Itachi do the same and freeze. 'I think I have another match to make.' I think.

"I learned the dances from my daddy but I already was doing some of the stuff, he learned from Jamaicans and I got the belly dancing from my grandmother but was never taught how to, it just come natural to me." I explain. "Oh and I've been doing the Jamaican style dancing since I was five." I add smiling, Burt nods in conformation. After everybody calmed down it was time for presents and then cake.

"You guys know you didn't have to get me anything." I said sincerely. Suigetsu rolls his eyes at me.

"Yeah but we wanted to. Now open the presents and no excuses." Suigetsu said.

"Sissy, sissy, open mine first." Burt said excitedly shoving a box in my hands; I raise an eyebrow at him wondering how he got me something. As if he heard my mental question he said. "Suigetsu helped me get it." I nod at him, opening the box. The thing I see has me tackling my brother and Suigetsu say thank you about a fifty times. The 'thing' I saw was a German rottweiller puppy. What can I say? I'm a huge animal lover.

I carefully take the puppy out of the box and stroked her silky soft fur with a big grin on my face. I was informed of the gender by my brother. When I took her out everybody looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? I love animals." I tell them, they nod at me.

I got a set of lingerie from Suigetsu I'm glad I looked in his box before taking it out, after I saw what it was I almost murdered him, my face as red as a tomato. It took Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke, and Itachi to get me off of him, Suigetsu now has two black eyes and might not be able to have kids and I apologized to Karin for that and for being mated to a dumb ass. She laughed and waved it off. I was told I needed anger management by Suigetsu and beat the shit outta him again and had to be pulled off of him again with the same guys' plus Naruto, Juugo, and Kiba. After that Suigetsu kept his mouth shut.

I got a charm bracelet from Sakura, a locket from Ino with our group and my brother's picture in it and one of just me and Gaara. I got a pair of twin katanas from Ten-ten, a new 10 set of tongue rings from Temari; Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan were surprised that I had another piercing besides my ears.

I got a new electric guitar and an amp from Konan, the Percy Jackson book series from Hinata, a new set of earrings from Karin, a (non poofy) strapless black dress from Neji, a black second layer of skin form fitting full body jump suit from Lee including; gloves and flat shoes. I got a new set of arrows from Sasuke, golden with diamonds hair clip from Yuki, a sons of anarchy Bikini from Ayame, a MP3 player from Shino, a freaking horse from Kankuro; who also built a barn and fence for me. I got a hunting Ak-47 from Juugo. I got a few other things from the rest like clothes and jewelry I got something from every one except Gaara; not that I'm complaining.

After that we all had cake, danced some more, and everybody else left. The party kept going until 10:00pm. I went up to my room and put everything away put on my pj's; my pj's are a pair of shorts and a sports bra, in the bathroom.

After I left the bathroom I was immediately engulfed into the strong arms of Gaara, I snuggled into them more. I felt something cold slip onto my hand. I pulled away and looked at my hand and see a beautiful ring. I look up at Gaara and smile. I pull him down by his neck and kiss him passionately.

"Thank you, Gaara." I said.

"Happy birthday, Elizabeth." He said. After that we went to bed for the night. This has been my best Birthday.


	8. meeting gaara's mom

It's Monday and a letter arrived in the mail saying that Gaara's mother, Karura, is coming to visit… and nobodies told her about me. I'm kinda nervous myself. In other news now that the talent show has been announced a lot of people have signed up but they have to audition, I don't. I'm the final act my brother is going to play my guitar for me while I sing and dance. Only Karin knows that I'm in the talent show since I asked her to keep it on the DL, she agreed so not even Suigetsu knows.

Speaking of Suigetsu and Karin they are fully mated now and Karin's a vampire now. Apparently they did 'it' after my birthday party. Karin wanted to go into detail and she did, that ended with me puking, literally. That ass hole Suigetsu just stood bye laughing while I had a worried Gaara at my side the second I puked; thank god we have bushes next to the school.

So right now I'm in weapons class when I get a phone call and excuse myself from my friends and class to see who called me, I went to the hallway. As soon as I looked at the phone I froze and cursed. I answered the phone and put on a fake sweet voice.

"Hello grandpa." I answered.

"I finally found you. Why the hell are you in Japan!?" My grandpa yells. He's drunk again. I'm telling you now I hate my grandpa with a burning passion.

"I'm in Japan because it was the safest place to go."

"No it's not! It's full of those disgusting creatures that shouldn't even exist!" Do you see why I hate him yet, oh but wait there's more.

"They are not 'disgusting creatures' there are some that are nice." I said my voice almost breaking from my calm composure.

"Shut up you slut, I wasn't asking you! It was one of those disgusting creatures that killed your parents!" Ok that was a fresh stab wound.

"Grandpa, plea-"

"Shut up you annoying slut. You are living with some of those things, and your poor brother is being forced to live with them too."

"Gran-"

"No! I've made up my mind! I'm coming to get your brother and take him away from you and all of those disgusting creatures!" That's when I snapped and I knew my eyes turned red.

"You will do NO such thing you stupid old mother fucker! Mom and dad may have been nice to you and do everything to make you happy and not tell you what they really thought of you but I WON'T! You are one crazy mother fucker if you think your going to take away my brother! If you do so help me god, I WILL PERSONALLY put you in your own PERSONAL HELL! I don't give a SHIT who you are; I will kill you if you lay a single finger on MY brother! As far as I'm concerned you are not apart of my family! Your mother fucking head is so far up you're stuck up drunken ass that I'm surprised that you are still alive! If you come anywhere NEAR MY BROTHER I will not hesitate to murder you in COLD BLOOD! If you ever even contact me or my brother I will track your sorry ass down and torture you to death! GOT IT YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed into the phone. When I got no answer I smirked. "Good." And with that I slammed my phone shut.

I'm still seeing red so I shut my eyes and try to calm down. When that didn't work I called Suigetsu and told him to get his and the rest of my friends' asses out here and hung up. In a second I felt arms wrap around me and sense everyone else in the hallway with me.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" Gaara asked I said nothing but opened my eyes. I hear a sharp intake of breath from Gaara because he's right in front of me blocking everybody else from view, he move to the left of me so everyone else can see it.

"Elizabeth, how did this happen?" Suigetsu questioned.

"Well my grandfather called and we were talking and he said he was gonna take Burt away from me and called you guys 'disgusting creatures' and I got really pissed and all I saw and see is red. I knew my eyes turned red, and I went off on him big time." I tell them. "Oh and he called me a slut." I add. Suigetsu and Juugo nod in understanding since they know my grandpa. The guys look pissed though at the fact that he called me a slut. The girls look ready to scratch some ones eyes out.

"We aren't gonna let him take your brother, Elizabeth." Juugo said trying to calm me down.

"I think I should see Konan-sensei." I suggest. They nod in agreement. We walk to Konan-sensei's class; Shino gave me a pair of his dark sunglasses so I can walk around freely. I knock on Konan-sensei's door and come in when I get the go ahead. "Um Konan-sensei, I'm sorry to disturb you class but I need your help with something." I said. She nods sensing the urgency in my voice and comes with me.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" She asks, I said nothing and took off the sunglasses. "Oh my god. How did this happen?" I give her the story she nods. "And I thought it was just a legend." She mutters more to herself but I heard.

"You mean the prophecy that was taught in history the other week?" I asked. She looked at me shocked. "Yeah as soon as I heard about it, I was off to the library in the mansion. That ended in Gaara throwing a hissy fit 'cause nobody knew where I was." I said out-loud forgetting that everybody was behind me until I heard Kankuro and Temari laugh loudly along with the others. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Konan-sensei just nods and laughs a little. I turn around to see a blushing vampire. I started to laugh loudly because I can't tell his hair face. Well I can now because his face is even more red then his hair, causing me to laugh harder.

After I calmed down, I didn't see red anymore so I ask about my eyes and was told that my eyes were back to normal we thank Konan-sensei and leave for the next class.

The next day we were playing hooky for his mom's visit. It was taking forever so I went to the new barn and got out cupcake (my horse) and started riding her. I rode her through the fenced area and got board so I took her out of the fenced area and rode her all over the property.

When I went past the front porch I saw Gaara and Burt waiting but when they saw me they were confused. Probably from the cowboy hat and boots. Burt's expression changed to excitement and I knew why. So I went around the house again and picked Burt up while cupcake was galloping passed the porch again.

I put him behind me and he was holding onto my waist, laughing with me. I put my cowboy hat on his head, letting my hair flow out and fly behind me. I have a biggest smile on my face feeling the wind whipping on my skin and flowing through my hair, I feel so free like I can do anything. I come back around the front and look to see Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Yuki, and Shikamaru on the front porch watching me along with May (my rottweiller puppy). I set Burt down and put cupcake back in the stables and go to the front porch my eyes still glinting with happiness and excitement.

I see Gaara smiling as well as everybody else. When I reach the porch I sense some one approaching fast. I step out of the way and behind Gaara taking my brother with me. Then I see a beautiful vampire woman with stunning blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair. I looked at Gaara to see he gave me a nod saying it was okay. I nod back at him and come out from behind his back, me being me I keep my brother behind me; Gaara sees this and sighs at my protective and untrusting nature.

The woman smiles at Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Yuki, and Shikamaru, then she sees me and Burt and her smile turns to confusion. She comes up to us and I push Burt more behind me. Temari sees this and puts a hand on my shoulder and I look at her.

"Calm down it's just our mother." She tells me and I nod at her letting Burt come out a little.

"Ok, but you know how I am." I said and she nods. I'm still next to Gaara and grab his hand.

"Gaara who is this?" The woman I now know as Karura said.

"Sorry we didn't tell you sooner about her mother. But this is Elizabeth and her little brother Burt. Elizabeth is my mate." Gaara introduced. Karura looked taken a little taken aback but smiled in a motherly way at me and my brother none-the-less, I smiled back at her. We all go inside and start to talk or should I say me getting interrogated by Karura. I giggle at it being so ironic which doesn't go unnoticed by Karura and I get questioned about that to.

"I just think it's ironic that I'm the one getting interrogated this time by you, instead of Gaara getting interrogated by my little brother." I said. She looks at me then my brother then at Gaara and starts laughing too. Gaara's face right now is priceless, making me and Karura laugh harder.

"I like her. Gaara she's definitely a keeper." I smile at her. Temari, Kankuro, and Yuki's faces after Karura said that were a mixture of shock and happiness, a little angry on Yuki's part, but mostly shock.

"What?" I ask very confused.

"She's never warmed up to somebody so fast before." Kankuro states.

"Well I can't help it. She's just so lovable." Karura said. I blushed. "And cute. I mean look at her, she's adorable." She adds.

"Thank you, ma'am." I said.

"And very respectable and Elizabeth you can just call me Karura or mom if you'd like." Right now the others in the room except for Burt; who knows of my powers on women and children and can have an affect on some guys, are dumbfounded. So Burt explains it to them and they understand. "Elizabeth do you cook?" Karura asks me.

"Of course I do. I make breakfast and dinner everyday around here." I state proudly. She grabs my arm and next thing I know is we're in the kitchen preparing dinner. After everyone is done eating I look at Karura.

"Karura do you know how to make brisket?" I ask, she shakes her head no. "Then I'll have to teach you." And with that I'm teaching her how to slow cook brisket to make it tender enough to cut with a spoon. We both decided we were having BBQ tomorrow. I'm glad we got to get the rest of the week off so we could spend it with Karura.

 _'_ _This week is going to be fun.'_ I thought before falling asleep next to Gaara.


	9. Bye Karura, hello school,and the lullaby

It's 1am and I can't sleep. Today is the last day Karura is going to be here in the morning and to tell you the truth, I'm really gonna miss her. I mean come on she is great and so kind but delicate is another story, she is no where near delicate; that woman is as tough as solid steel. We have bonded so much over the past week.

We even went shopping and I actually had fun when it was just me, her, Temari, and Yuki. She also helped me make the cloak I'm going to use for the talent show and yes she is one of the few people that know and she is going to come for the talent show that is two weeks from now and help me with my hair. I won't tell anyone else about it, they'll find out during the talent show, but will probably already think I'm in it to show off my voice.

Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that I also taught Karura how to make a bunch of American food because she wanted to learn. I haven't seen any of my other friends this week though and I'm worried about my 'brothers' and new 'sister', A.K.A Suigetsu and Juugo are my 'brothers' and Karin is my new 'sister'. Suigetsu and Juugo are extended family because of how close we are and since Karin is mated to Suigetsu it makes her my sister.

Karura also knows about what happened to my parents and my eyes turning red. Even though she believes that the prophecy is real she was still quite shocked, but nobody knows if I'm the person from the prophecy or if it's just my family's genes.

We'll find out when I get mated to Gaara and turned. Speaking of me being mated I still don't know when that will happen; I'm still a skittish around fangs. Call me a cry baby all you want. I may be brave and all that but you try having a vampire almost bite into your neck and kill you when you're thirteen and we'll see if you aren't still at least a little skittish around fangs.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by a soft knock at the door. I quickly and quietly slip out of bed and answer the door. I open the door and see my little brother looking at me.

"I'm guessing you can't sleep either." I state he nods. "Okay. Come on let's go to your room and I'll sing your favorite lullaby." He nods. I grab my back pack and come out of my room and walk with Burt to his.

You see this is both of our favorite lullabies. Our mother used to sing this to both of us when we were little. She taught me and Burt how to play this song on the piano, violin, and the flute play all of these at the correct time and sing and you have the lullaby. Before she died Burt and I played the song I was ten at the time and Burt was five. I was singing and playing the piano and Burt was playing the violin and the flute and we recorded one with just the music and one with the music and me singing and made four copies each, one for me, one for Burt, one for mom, and one for dad. When mom and dad died we buried their copies with them.

Once we're in there I set my backpack down and get out a recording box. I go tuck Burt in lying next to him and press play the soft piano music that I know all to well comes on. I grabbed the one with just the music and started to sing in a high yet soft pitch. (the song is rue's lullaby.)

 _"_ _Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
 _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_  
 _Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_  
 _And when again they open, the sun will rise_

 _Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
 _Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
 _Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true_  
 _Here is the place where I love you_

 _Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
 _A cloak of green, a moon beam ray_  
 _Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay_  
 _And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

 _Here it's safe, and here it's warm_  
 _Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
 _Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true_  
 _Here is the place where I love you_

 _Here is the place where I love you."_

When I was done singing I felt a tear gently glide down my face and I looked at Burt to see him asleep but kept listening to the music and fell asleep before the music was finished.

~Gaara's P.O.V. ~

I woke up to soft knock but kept my eyes closed. I heard Elizabeth and Burt talking and a lullaby after she left the room I followed them to Burt's room. I crack the door open and watch as Elizabeth grabs a recorder and lies down next to Burt. I close my eyes and listen as the soft piano music start. Then Elizabeth starts to sing in a pitch I never thought she could do, but it was relaxing.

I looked at Elizabeth when she stops singing and see her falling asleep. I gently shut the door and go back to our room and slowly fall back asleep replaying the song she sung.

~Elizabeth's P.O.V. ~

I woke up to a flash and a clicking sound. I look around to see I was still in my little brother's room with an arm around him. I look at the door to see Temari, Shikamaru, Yuki, Kankuro, and Karura standing there, Karura's holding a camera with an awe face along with the other girls. I slowly get out of bed, careful not to wake my sleeping brother and walk towards them pushing them out of the room and into the hallway.

"What were you guys doing taking pictures of my sleeping brother and me?" I ask.

"Well you two looked so cute I couldn't resist. But what were you doing in his room?" Karura asks.

"He couldn't sleep last night so he came to me so I sang him our favorite lullaby and I guess I fell asleep too." I answered walking to my room to do my morning routine, Gaara was still asleep. After I finished that I went to the kitchen and made breakfast. Karura is leaving and today we go back to school. After we see Karura off we go to school me on my motorcycle as usual.

When we get to school we're early and see our friends. I smile as I see Suigetsu and Karin, I see Juugo not to far away from them. I get out the recorder with me singing and pressed play. As it started playing Suigetsu and Juugo's head snapped to me and they come over to me with a confused Karin not to far behind.

"I haven't heard that song in a while, Elizabeth." Suigetsu said listening to my little 10 year old voice.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"Who's singing that? Her voice is amazing." Karin asks.

"I'm the one who's singing and thanks, sis." I said. Her eyes widen.

"How old were you?" She asks.

"Ten." I answered. After the song finishes I pull out the one from last night and start singing again. When I'm done I notice all of my friends are around me looking amazed except Suigetsu, Juugo, and Gaara, probably by my high pitch when I usually have a lower voice.

"I didn't know you could sing that… high." Sakura said.

"I know." I said smirking. "I guess the saying is true 'you learn something new everyday.'" I said. "Well we better head off to class." And with that said another week of school started.


	10. The auditions, the dream,

(A/N I hope you get why this chapter is called that.)

I woke up in pain, I couldn't move because it hurt so much. This is what happens when my legs give out on me. I look to my side and see Gaara, I then look at the clock it is 9am. I grab the remote and turn on the fast and the furious.

Gaara wakes up in the middle of the movie and goes to get us breakfast that the maids cooked since I can't. The staff of the mansion is vampires and humans so we all have protection. Gaara brought breakfast and we ate in silence and watched movies.

~Time skip until noon ~

"Gaara let's go your father needs you, Kankuro, and Temari for a week. Elizabeth and Burt will be safe." I heard Karura say. I look towards Gaara and kiss him and said bye. With that he left and Burt came into my room.

A few hours later at 3pm Shikamaru and Yuki said they will be going out. Yuki and the girls are going shopping; thank god I can't move, and Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto are going to the movies to watch Dracula the untold story. So now it's just me, my brother, and the staff.

An hour later my brother and I were now watching twitches. In the middle of the movie we heard a scream I grab my family's 40, gave my brother my smell proof cloak, and told him to hide under the bed and don't make a sound or come out no matter what. I'll be damned if pain will stop me from protecting him.

Then a few more ear piercing screams fill the hallway. My door bursts open and I see a vampire guy with round glasses, silver hair in a low pony tail, and blood all over him. I won't lie; I'm scared shitless. I push it down and get up off the bed not with out a searing pain shooting through my body.

The guy looks at me and smirks like a creepy stalker bitch. I look at the ground around him and see snakes. Great he's a creepy snake's bitch, note the sarcasm. The guy runs at me, grabs my throat, and throws me into the T.V. I gasp as my back makes contact with the television and drop the gun. I feel blood trickle down my back but I get up anyways. The guy grabs me again and puts his lips to my ear.

"I'm Kabuto." Was all I heard before being knocked out.

~Burt's P.O.V. ~

I watched as sissy gets carried out of the window by that Kabuto guy. Yes I heard, Sissy always said I have the best hearing, especially when I mad. I get out from under the bed tears falling out of my eyes like waterfalls and go out of the destroyed door. I look into the hallway and find a lot of corpses and I vomit. I run back into the room and call Temari with sissy's phone. It rings and rings and rings but no answer. So I leave a voicemail.

"Temari, please you, Gaara, and Kankuro need to come back home, NOW! Sissy's been kidnapped! You were the first one I thought to call! Please hurry!" I cried then hung up. The next person I call was Sasuke. The phone rings twice and it's answered.

"Hey Elizabeth. What's up?" Sasuke asks.

"Sasuke! Sissy's been kidnapped! There are corpses everywhere, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro left for their fathers and Shikamaru and Yuki are somewhere in the city!" I cried quickly.

"Wait what? Slow down and breathe Burt. Now what happened?"

"Sissy's been kidnapped." I said loud and clear still crying.

"WHAT!" Sasuke shouts so loud I have to pull the phone away from my ear. "I'll be there with Itachi and Ayame as soon as I can." Sasuke said then hung up. Next is Suigetsu, the phone is picked up immediately.

"Suigetsu, Sissy's been kidnapped." Is all I say before its scream city. I called everybody else, including Konan. First to arrive is Sasuke, Itachi, Ayame, Mikoto, Fugaku, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin; they all arrived at the same time. I was still in sissy's room waiting and crying.

They come into the room and look horrified at all the blood. They see me and immediately Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin and Ayame are at my side comforting me. They ask me what happened I didn't say anything until the others got here, and then I explain what happened.

~Temari's P.O.V. an hour after Burt called her. ~

Finally the meeting is over. I get up, exit the room, and check my phone. One new voicemail, it was from Elizabeth so I listened to it.

"Temari, please you, Gaara, and Kankuro need to come back home, NOW! Sissy's been kidnapped! You were the first one I thought to call! Please hurry!" Burt cried then it went blank. I looked at the phone in horror before dashing to find Gaara and Kankuro. I found them talking to some elders with mom and dad. I run up to them and interrupted the conversation.

"Gaara! We need to go! NOW!" I rushed panicking.

"Why, sweetheart?" Mom asks. I replayed the voicemail on speaker this time. I get looks of horror from mom, Kankuro, and Gaara. I get confused looks from dad and the elders.

"Who's that?" Dad asks.

"That's my mates little brother, father." Gaara answers. Dad and the elders are quite shocked at the discovery and the elders left. "Sorry father but we need to leave."

"We are all coming, Gaara." Dad said. "I would like to meet this girl and make sure she's ok." Dad said. Gaara nodded not really caring about him but worrying about Elizabeth. We left and went back to the mansion. When we got there three hours later it was a horrifying site; corpses and blood every where. Burt was still there with everyone else.

~Elizabeth's P.O.V. ~

I woke up on a bed and scanned the area. There were a few doors, a bed, a desk, and a nightstand. I tried to get up but found I was chained to the bed by my arms, legs, and waist. In all honesty I'm scared shitless but kept an emotionless face.

I hear the door creek open and my head snaps to it. In the door comes my kidnapper. I'm so going to kick his snake ass once I'm free, even if I lose all my mobility for the next week.

"Hello princess." Kabuto said. I'm officially pissed now. Nobody can call me that except for my dad and Gaara. "My, my, your blood smell delicious, I can't wait to make you mine." I look at him and glare. Oh HELL to the no. Mine my ass. Kabuto walks over to me and strokes my cheek; I turn my head and bite his hand, hard. This seems to anger him. "Ow, you stupid bitch." I felt a stinging pain in my cheek. He just slapped me, he just slapped me, oh hell no.

"Fuck you! I'll never become yours, you stupid snake bitch!" I yell. He slaps me again and leaves giving me a threat. Oh Gaara please save me.


	11. the talent show

(A/N I hope you get why this chapter is called that.)

I woke up in pain, I couldn't move because it hurt so much. This is what happens when my legs give out on me. I look to my side and see Gaara, I then look at the clock it is 9am. I grab the remote and turn on the fast and the furious.

Gaara wakes up in the middle of the movie and goes to get us breakfast that the maids cooked since I can't. The staff of the mansion is vampires and humans so we all have protection. Gaara brought breakfast and we ate in silence and watched movies.

~Time skip until noon ~

"Gaara let's go your father needs you, Kankuro, and Temari for a week. Elizabeth and Burt will be safe." I heard Karura say. I look towards Gaara and kiss him and said bye. With that he left and Burt came into my room.

A few hours later at 3pm Shikamaru and Yuki said they will be going out. Yuki and the girls are going shopping; thank god I can't move, and Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto are going to the movies to watch Dracula the untold story. So now it's just me, my brother, and the staff.

An hour later my brother and I were now watching twitches. In the middle of the movie we heard a scream I grab my family's 40, gave my brother my smell proof cloak, and told him to hide under the bed and don't make a sound or come out no matter what. I'll be damned if pain will stop me from protecting him.

Then a few more ear piercing screams fill the hallway. My door bursts open and I see a vampire guy with round glasses, silver hair in a low pony tail, and blood all over him. I won't lie; I'm scared shitless. I push it down and get up off the bed not with out a searing pain shooting through my body.

The guy looks at me and smirks like a creepy stalker bitch. I look at the ground around him and see snakes. Great he's a creepy snake's bitch, note the sarcasm. The guy runs at me, grabs my throat, and throws me into the T.V. I gasp as my back makes contact with the television and drop the gun. I feel blood trickle down my back but I get up anyways. The guy grabs me again and puts his lips to my ear.

"I'm Kabuto." Was all I heard before being knocked out.

~Burt's P.O.V. ~

I watched as sissy gets carried out of the window by that Kabuto guy. Yes I heard, Sissy always said I have the best hearing, especially when I mad. I get out from under the bed tears falling out of my eyes like waterfalls and go out of the destroyed door. I look into the hallway and find a lot of corpses and I vomit. I run back into the room and call Temari with sissy's phone. It rings and rings and rings but no answer. So I leave a voicemail.

"Temari, please you, Gaara, and Kankuro need to come back home, NOW! Sissy's been kidnapped! You were the first one I thought to call! Please hurry!" I cried then hung up. The next person I call was Sasuke. The phone rings twice and it's answered.

"Hey Elizabeth. What's up?" Sasuke asks.

"Sasuke! Sissy's been kidnapped! There are corpses everywhere, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro left for their fathers and Shikamaru and Yuki are somewhere in the city!" I cried quickly.

"Wait what? Slow down and breathe Burt. Now what happened?"

"Sissy's been kidnapped." I said loud and clear still crying.

"WHAT!" Sasuke shouts so loud I have to pull the phone away from my ear. "I'll be there with Itachi and Ayame as soon as I can." Sasuke said then hung up. Next is Suigetsu, the phone is picked up immediately.

"Suigetsu, Sissy's been kidnapped." Is all I say before its scream city. I called everybody else, including Konan. First to arrive is Sasuke, Itachi, Ayame, Mikoto, Fugaku, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin; they all arrived at the same time. I was still in sissy's room waiting and crying.

They come into the room and look horrified at all the blood. They see me and immediately Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin and Ayame are at my side comforting me. They ask me what happened I didn't say anything until the others got here, and then I explain what happened.

~Temari's P.O.V. an hour after Burt called her. ~

Finally the meeting is over. I get up, exit the room, and check my phone. One new voicemail, it was from Elizabeth so I listened to it.

"Temari, please you, Gaara, and Kankuro need to come back home, NOW! Sissy's been kidnapped! You were the first one I thought to call! Please hurry!" Burt cried then it went blank. I looked at the phone in horror before dashing to find Gaara and Kankuro. I found them talking to some elders with mom and dad. I run up to them and interrupted the conversation.

"Gaara! We need to go! NOW!" I rushed panicking.

"Why, sweetheart?" Mom asks. I replayed the voicemail on speaker this time. I get looks of horror from mom, Kankuro, and Gaara. I get confused looks from dad and the elders.

"Who's that?" Dad asks.

"That's my mates little brother, father." Gaara answers. Dad and the elders are quite shocked at the discovery and the elders left. "Sorry father but we need to leave."

"We are all coming, Gaara." Dad said. "I would like to meet this girl and make sure she's ok." Dad said. Gaara nodded not really caring about him but worrying about Elizabeth. We left and went back to the mansion. When we got there three hours later it was a horrifying site; corpses and blood every where. Burt was still there with everyone else.

~Elizabeth's P.O.V. ~

I woke up on a bed and scanned the area. There were a few doors, a bed, a desk, and a nightstand. I tried to get up but found I was chained to the bed by my arms, legs, and waist. In all honesty I'm scared shitless but kept an emotionless face.

I hear the door creek open and my head snaps to it. In the door comes my kidnapper. I'm so going to kick his snake ass once I'm free, even if I lose all my mobility for the next week.

"Hello princess." Kabuto said. I'm officially pissed now. Nobody can call me that except for my dad and Gaara. "My, my, your blood smell delicious, I can't wait to make you mine." I look at him and glare. Oh HELL to the no. Mine my ass. Kabuto walks over to me and strokes my cheek; I turn my head and bite his hand, hard. This seems to anger him. "Ow, you stupid bitch." I felt a stinging pain in my cheek. He just slapped me, he just slapped me, oh hell no.

"Fuck you! I'll never become yours, you stupid snake bitch!" I yell. He slaps me again and leaves giving me a threat. Oh Gaara please save me.


	12. Kidnapped by a snake bitch

(A/N I hope you get why this chapter is called that.)

I woke up in pain, I couldn't move because it hurt so much. This is what happens when my legs give out on me. I look to my side and see Gaara, I then look at the clock it is 9am. I grab the remote and turn on the fast and the furious.

Gaara wakes up in the middle of the movie and goes to get us breakfast that the maids cooked since I can't. The staff of the mansion is vampires and humans so we all have protection. Gaara brought breakfast and we ate in silence and watched movies.

~Time skip until noon ~

"Gaara let's go your father needs you, Kankuro, and Temari for a week. Elizabeth and Burt will be safe." I heard Karura say. I look towards Gaara and kiss him and said bye. With that he left and Burt came into my room.

A few hours later at 3pm Shikamaru and Yuki said they will be going out. Yuki and the girls are going shopping; thank god I can't move, and Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto are going to the movies to watch Dracula the untold story. So now it's just me, my brother, and the staff.

An hour later my brother and I were now watching twitches. In the middle of the movie we heard a scream I grab my family's 40, gave my brother my smell proof cloak, and told him to hide under the bed and don't make a sound or come out no matter what. I'll be damned if pain will stop me from protecting him.

Then a few more ear piercing screams fill the hallway. My door bursts open and I see a vampire guy with round glasses, silver hair in a low pony tail, and blood all over him. I won't lie; I'm scared shitless. I push it down and get up off the bed not with out a searing pain shooting through my body.

The guy looks at me and smirks like a creepy stalker bitch. I look at the ground around him and see snakes. Great he's a creepy snake's bitch, note the sarcasm. The guy runs at me, grabs my throat, and throws me into the T.V. I gasp as my back makes contact with the television and drop the gun. I feel blood trickle down my back but I get up anyways. The guy grabs me again and puts his lips to my ear.

"I'm Kabuto." Was all I heard before being knocked out.

~Burt's P.O.V. ~

I watched as sissy gets carried out of the window by that Kabuto guy. Yes I heard, Sissy always said I have the best hearing, especially when I mad. I get out from under the bed tears falling out of my eyes like waterfalls and go out of the destroyed door. I look into the hallway and find a lot of corpses and I vomit. I run back into the room and call Temari with sissy's phone. It rings and rings and rings but no answer. So I leave a voicemail.

"Temari, please you, Gaara, and Kankuro need to come back home, NOW! Sissy's been kidnapped! You were the first one I thought to call! Please hurry!" I cried then hung up. The next person I call was Sasuke. The phone rings twice and it's answered.

"Hey Elizabeth. What's up?" Sasuke asks.

"Sasuke! Sissy's been kidnapped! There are corpses everywhere, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro left for their fathers and Shikamaru and Yuki are somewhere in the city!" I cried quickly.

"Wait what? Slow down and breathe Burt. Now what happened?"

"Sissy's been kidnapped." I said loud and clear still crying.

"WHAT!" Sasuke shouts so loud I have to pull the phone away from my ear. "I'll be there with Itachi and Ayame as soon as I can." Sasuke said then hung up. Next is Suigetsu, the phone is picked up immediately.

"Suigetsu, Sissy's been kidnapped." Is all I say before its scream city. I called everybody else, including Konan. First to arrive is Sasuke, Itachi, Ayame, Mikoto, Fugaku, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin; they all arrived at the same time. I was still in sissy's room waiting and crying.

They come into the room and look horrified at all the blood. They see me and immediately Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin and Ayame are at my side comforting me. They ask me what happened I didn't say anything until the others got here, and then I explain what happened.

~Temari's P.O.V. an hour after Burt called her. ~

Finally the meeting is over. I get up, exit the room, and check my phone. One new voicemail, it was from Elizabeth so I listened to it.

"Temari, please you, Gaara, and Kankuro need to come back home, NOW! Sissy's been kidnapped! You were the first one I thought to call! Please hurry!" Burt cried then it went blank. I looked at the phone in horror before dashing to find Gaara and Kankuro. I found them talking to some elders with mom and dad. I run up to them and interrupted the conversation.

"Gaara! We need to go! NOW!" I rushed panicking.

"Why, sweetheart?" Mom asks. I replayed the voicemail on speaker this time. I get looks of horror from mom, Kankuro, and Gaara. I get confused looks from dad and the elders.

"Who's that?" Dad asks.

"That's my mates little brother, father." Gaara answers. Dad and the elders are quite shocked at the discovery and the elders left. "Sorry father but we need to leave."

"We are all coming, Gaara." Dad said. "I would like to meet this girl and make sure she's ok." Dad said. Gaara nodded not really caring about him but worrying about Elizabeth. We left and went back to the mansion. When we got there three hours later it was a horrifying site; corpses and blood every where. Burt was still there with everyone else.

~Elizabeth's P.O.V. ~

I woke up on a bed and scanned the area. There were a few doors, a bed, a desk, and a nightstand. I tried to get up but found I was chained to the bed by my arms, legs, and waist. In all honesty I'm scared shitless but kept an emotionless face.

I hear the door creek open and my head snaps to it. In the door comes my kidnapper. I'm so going to kick his snake ass once I'm free, even if I lose all my mobility for the next week.

"Hello princess." Kabuto said. I'm officially pissed now. Nobody can call me that except for my dad and Gaara. "My, my, your blood smell delicious, I can't wait to make you mine." I look at him and glare. Oh HELL to the no. Mine my ass. Kabuto walks over to me and strokes my cheek; I turn my head and bite his hand, hard. This seems to anger him. "Ow, you stupid bitch." I felt a stinging pain in my cheek. He just slapped me, he just slapped me, oh hell no.

"Fuck you! I'll never become yours, you stupid snake bitch!" I yell. He slaps me again and leaves giving me a threat. Oh Gaara please save me.


	13. Escaping the snake bitch plus one

2 days later

I woke up to the door barging open.

So I've been stuck here for two fucking days. Yeah I know. So far the bastard who brought me here has asked me if I wanted to become his mate twice more. The answer is always 'Hell no' or 'go fuck yourself'. He keeps trying to give me food and water but I ain't going to touch it, so my bodies been bitching at me to give it food, because of my fucking high metabolism. If you couldn't already tell I'm also quite bitchy but can you blame me, I won't eat or drink anything because that fucker could have poisoned it or spiked it with some rare herbs so that I will do whatever he says or I will fall in love with him, or something. Don't call me paranoid, I know what that shit can and will do to you. I have also learned, thanks to me pretending to be asleep, that this pussy that captured me idolizes Orochimaru-sensei and wants to mate with me to get Orochimaru to notice him, or some shit like that, because apparently Orochimaru talks about me a lot and doesn't pay much attention to him anymore and since him and Orochimaru work together or something.

Now back to the present. I awoke to the door banging open. I look up to see Kabuto, as I learned his name was, looking at me. Oh great, he opened his damn mouth.

"I'm taking you somewhere else, so no one else can find you." the bitch said.  
He ran over to me and pressed my pressure point knocking me out. My last thought was I'm gonna have a bitchy head ache when I wake up. Then I blacked out.

? POV

I don't know how long I've been in this place. I rarely get fed. It's so dark in here. Why am I even here I never did anything wrong. All I did was run away from home because I didn't want to be married to _HIM_.

 _Squeak_.

The door is opening maybe I'll get food or water. Dim light comes from the door, I can make out on- no two figures. One I think is my captor, the other I don't know. My 'captor' puts the other down and now I can see that the other figure is a girl. Poor thing. Just as he finish chaining her up she wakes up. She starts screaming things that my momma would kill me for saying. Does she kiss her mother with that mouth, my goodness. My captor smacks her across the face, and it echo's, my eyes widen and my mouth drops. I don't know when he moved, but the next thing I know is that the lights are on and I do my best to shield my eyes but I can't do much since I'm tied up too. I look over back at the girl and I squeak. The girl looks at me and my yes as well as hers widen at the sight of each other.

"Elizabeth/Rosa," we shout at the same time, my voice horse from lack of nutrition and water. "Cousin." we shout again in unison.

Elizabeth's POV

What the actual fuck is my cousin doing here. She should be in America, not here. I lost all contact with her and then I lost contact with everyone else. I can't believe she's here. So many questions where do I start. I opened my mouth to speak when the mother fucking dumbass decided to open his damn mouth, again.

"Cousins interesting, very very interesting." The stupid cunt said. Yes I am not going to call him by his name, bastard. "Well Rosa don't worry I'll send you back to where you belong soon, right after I mark your dear cousin." He said smirking, ew, gross. The bastard started walking towards me.

"Don't you fucking dare, you cock sucking wanna have a cunt mother fucker." I said. As you can plainly see I still have a head ache and am extremely bitchy. The fucker just smirked still advancing toward me. I try to struggle out of my chains.

He's so close to me. He lifts my chin so he can access my neck, my cousin screaming in a weak and hoarse voice at him to stop, I'm struggling even more, from fear or anger I couldn't say. His mouth moves to my neck, I can feel his fangs grazing my neck before he plunges them into my neck. I screamed out of pain, I feel my blood, my life force draining until it all suddenly stops and I feel his body fall onto mine.

I'm so stupid, I completely forgot that I am the prophecy child and my blood  
will kill anyone who tries to force mate with me. But now I'm pissed I haven't sent my cousin/best friend in years and I find her like this and with this bastard, not to mention this bastard just tried to claim me when I'm in love with Gaara, my lovely boyfriend.

I'm so mad that I feel my eyes turn red. I throw the bastards corpse off me and break the cuffs containing me to the chair and ran over to Rosa and ripped her bindings off as well. I grab her arm and force the door down and ran with Rosa out of the basement thing. We ran up multiple stairs until coming to what looked like a living room. We quickly left there and found ourselves in a kitchen. I looked around to find food and maybe a few water bottles, while my cousin was scolding me for stealing, yeah I know she's just like that. I found the water bottles and handed one to Rosa and downed one myself, before looking for food again. I looked in a cabinet and found herbs, the same ones that will make someone do what the other says and ones to make the consumer fall in love, along with poisonous herbs and antidote herbs, I fucking knew it, the bitch. By this point my eyes have gone back to their normal color.

After we eat as much as we can we leave that house and don't look back. We bolt in some random direction hoping we can find civilization, cause we are in the middle of bum fuck Egypt, everything looks the same all trees, no roads or paths, or even dents in the grass of which way he came from, that fucker must have hopped through the trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been four fucking hours and we're still running, well Rosa's running my legs gave out about thirty minutes, or so ago, so Rosa's carrying me bridle style while we've been catching up on what we have missed in each others lives and shit like that.

I found out that the reason she ran away two years ago was that her parent set her up in an arranged marriage with her the guy who bullied her and me when I visited, not to mention beat her up, Chad, the piece of shit, since she was born. Yeah needless to say I want to kill her parents.

People would never be able to tell that were cousins though, she has platinum blonde hair with natural red streaks and purplish-blue eyes. Yeah we look nothing alike but we are the best of friends even more so then me Suigesu and Juugo, yeah we're that close, but when all four of us are together all hell breaks loose.

I have also decided that she is going stay with me so we won't be apart and we won't have to deal with her parents or anything else. We have missed each other so much we aren't gonna separate at least not for awhile.

Anyway Rosa's legs just buckled sending me flying and crashing to the ground. Ouch. I army crawl next to my dear cousin.

"You okay Rosa?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, how bout you?" Rosa asks me through pants.

"My legs hurt like a bitch but I'm fine." I said, she nods.

We just lye there in a comfortable silence, the only sounds are Rosa's pants. then she goes quiet, I look over to see she passed out, most likely from exhaustion. Then I feel it through the ground, someone's coming fast and there are a lot of them, but they feel like they'll bypass us, so in desperation to get the hell out of there I started screaming for help as loud as I can, Rosa doesn't stir. I keep screaming until they're almost to where we are. I look over to where I sense the coming from. Then I see them. Gaara, Kiba, Sasuke and his family, Kankuro, Temari, Karura, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Konan, Yahiko, Suigesu, Karin, Juugo, and someone I didn't know, I'm guessing the others are watching over my brother. I smile brightly when I see them, calling out to them again. The first one that spots me is of course Gaara, then the others do, nobodies seen Rosa yet. Gaara ran over to me even faster then he was already and scooped me up off the ground pulling me to his chest, whispering sweet nothings into my ear and telling me he's sorry over and over again, I laugh.

"It's fine Gaara. The important thing is that you came, and that I love you, OK." I said and he nodded about to start running back to the mansion I presume. "Wait. We are not going anywhere without her." I said sternly pointing to my past out cousin. Everyone turns and looks at my cousin, I see Suigesu and Juugo's faces brighten a lot more.

"Rosa?!" They both screamed.

"Who else would it be. She was captured by Kabuto too." I tell them, spitting put Kabuto's name as if it were poison. I look over to see everybody else's face and see Kiba freeze. I'll kill him if he hurts her in any way shape or form. "Don't worry Kabuto's dead." I said matter of factly. They look at me but Gaara looks at my neck and growls. " Kiba please pick my KO'd cousin up." He looks at me and I lift my eyebrow, he nods his head and picks her up. After that we all head back to the mansion.

An: I would like to thank all my readers who have voted for this added it to their library/reading lists and followed me and I would like to thank my two co-writers my cousin and Setsuki350 for helping me with this. And Setsuki350 I would dedicate this chapter to you if I knew how to on a tablet and I hope that we can become friends. Now to those who are still reading if find a spelling error comment it or yell in my face via message I will go back and fix it, I encourage you to do this. Oh and if you all want a picture of Rosa then go to quotev.com and look up this story it has the same name and stuff just I have a different username on there. Again thank you. Made on Wattpad


	14. Rosa's descriptionbacstory

Rosa Baker

Looks long platinum blonde hair blood red streaks, bluish-purple eyes, heart shape face, little freckles, hour glass figure, lean, bigger then average chest, high cheek bones, 5'2.

Likes: animals, cooking, dancing, singing, food, friends, her cousin and BFF Elizabeth, Burt, sports, art, music.

Dislikes: bullies, Chad (Find out later), broccoli, werewolves, steak, guys hitting girls and little kids, cacti, Kabuto, perverted creeps fanboys/fangirls, poofy dresses.

Personality: active, competitive, a little sort tempered, motherly, protective, blunt, doesn't like being told what to do, not making her own desions, a little sarcastic tell it to their face attitude.

Age: 16 almost 17

Birthday: March 17

Bio: Hi my name is Rosa, I ran away from my family two years ago, because I found put I was in an arranged marriage with this guy named Chad since I was born. I hate Chad because he bullied me since we were little. I got enough money to fly to Japan a month agl. A three weeks after I got there I was kidnapped by a guy named Kabuto. So I've been in his basement for a week now. Oh I have to go Kabuto's coming in and he's bringing someone new. Bye.


	15. Discontinued

Sorry guys and gals, but I'm discontinuing Prophecy Child as well as all my other works. I've decided to rewrite Prophecy Child from near scratch and see if I can do something with it. There will still be supernatural stuff in the new one, but I'll be adding more supernatural/mythical creatures and I will be making slight, if not full on, crossover references with other supernatural anime, tv shows, movies, cartoons, etc.

The reasons why I am discontinuing this is because I was maybe 14 when I started and my writing style was God awful at the time. You know what they say "Great idea, Shitty execution". Another reason why I am discontinuing this is, as I have grown older and started watching more and more anime, and started reading more and more fan fiction from different sites (and going to the bowels of those sites to find more, curse my abibliophobia), my... interests started changing. I, now, love Reverse Harems, and Triad pairings consisting of 2 men one woman. No, not love triangles, we aren't in Twilight or Vampire Knight (though I'll probably add a few cameos in from VK), actual triad pairings. As I am writing this my mind is going wild with crossover Ship pairings, Fairy Tail is gaining more and more favor as I think about it.

Another reason is that as I grew up I became less and less fond of Gaara (he was the love interest in the very first fanfic I ever read and he is what got me back into anime), but he will always have a soft spot in my heart. Alas when I remet Itachi, Neji, and Shikamaru, poor Gaara just didn't compare to them and my heart just couldn't make much room for him. So the new story has a good chance of not even being a Gaara Love Story, but it has a high probability of being a Triad or Reverse Harem. I have been wanting to write one of these for a while even though I haven't written anything but story Ideas lately.

As for a fourth reason, I have been really sick for a while without even realizing it (yes that IS possible, especially when you have an adhd/high functioning violent autistic younger brother, you tend to want to be noticed as little as possible and ignore all your problems to help him, to the point that you rarely feel pain at all). It all came to head December, 15, 2016 when I woke up at 7:00 am (and I don't wake up that early unless I absolutely have to, and even then) and asked for pain pills (I didn't ask for those unless I'm dying, which I actually was, if you want more details on all of this go to my Book Titled Hospital). I am still not better, in fact I am getting worse and worse as the days go by. Most Doctor's suck, most won't take on a patient that is "too complicated", and out of those that do most of them will just give you the run around and not do what is needed and won't learn something that they don't know. Yet they act like they know everything.

Anyway, those are my reasons. Please feel free to comment and ask some questions, if you go to the Hospital book, feel free to comment and ask me questions there as well. Until Next time, Ja Ne!


End file.
